


Passion

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe, Domestic Discipline, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-27
Updated: 2004-06-02
Packaged: 2019-02-05 15:16:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 34,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: Willow faces the consequences of resurrecting Buffy.Buffy spoilers: Season 6.  Up to "Afterlife" then it goes AU. 
AB spoilers: Narcissus in Chains





	1. part 00

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping. . .waiting. . .And though unwanted. . .unbidden. . it will stir. . .open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us. . .guides us. . .Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?" 

 

\--Angelus 

 

 

~.~Prologue~.~ 

 

You know, I never thought I would live to see the day where I would ever agree to anything that Angelus had to say. Even though, he was all evil and stalker like, he did have some words of wisdom. True, most of his messages left something to be desired. Like stringing up my fish like they were Christmas tree lights. Hello, a non-Christian here. 

 

Oh, sorry. Getting off track. Back to the unbelievable belief that I agree with Angelus. You may wonder what it is that I actually agree with him over. Well, it doesn't have anything to do with methodically hunting down your beloved's loved ones. That is just sick and twisted. Completely Angelus, I agree. 

 

Right, sorry again. Mind has trouble staying in one track. What I'm trying to say is that I agree with what Angelus had to say about passion. How utterly irrational one becomes when they are caught up in its jaws. How it can completely take a person over until it is the only thing that they live for, breathe for, and die for. 

 

Why would I agree? Well, let's just say that I have some experience in the matter. I know, hardly believable. What would mousey Willow know about passion? Well, having been on the receiving end of someone tied up in knots over passion, I would have a lot to say. 

 

Now, I'm completely with you on the whole disbelief that I could incite someone to such heights of irrational behavior. I never was the one to drive the boys wild like Buffy. I was always the shy hacker, the wallflower, and the one the boys ignored unless they needed homework help. But it is true. I did stir another's passion. 

 

Maybe it would help you understand if I went back to the beginning. Well, not all the way to the beginning because I have other things to do and that doesn't really contribute to the story I'm telling. 

 

Right, sorry, getting off track again. Now, to pick a point to begin my tale. I guess one should start where the changes first began. 

 

A spell was my undoing. As usual. In my rush to do what I thought was right, I didn't take the time to fully understand the consequences of my actions. I thought for sure that Buffy was trapped in some hell dimension with the defeat of Glory. I was wrong but that isn't what I'm trying to tell you. 

 

No, the consequences of that spell were something personal in nature. Yes, I was a bad Willow. I yanked Buffy from Heaven. But that didn't directly affect me. No, the power I unleashed for the resurrection. That was the consequence that brought about this chain of events. And that is where I should begin my story.


	2. part 1

Willow trailed after Buffy's wake. No witty banter was exchanged as Buffy concentrated fully on the hunt. Willow pondered Buffy's emotional distance. She knew that she should make allowances for Buffy. Jet lag from the trip from the Afterlife and such. It still bothered Willow. She had been completely positive that Buffy had been in a hell dimension like Angel had. She was completely floored with the admission that Buffy had been reaping her eternal reward in Heaven. No amount of cookies was going to make this better. 

 

Willow was so caught up in her guilt-ridden thoughts that she didn't notice Buffy had stopped. Willow muttered a "sorry" for running into Buffy. Buffy made a noncommittal grunt in response. Now, they just had to wait for the vampire to rise. Nothing like basking in the uncomfortably tense silence. Willow sat down on a nearby tombstone. 

 

Willow had to say something. She just didn't know what. Maybe if she babbled then she would stumble upon the correct thing to say. It was worth a shot. 

 

"Um, Buffy? I don't know what to say. I mean how do you apologize or make things right when you did what I did. It was completely selfish. That's me, Selfish Willow. And if there was like anything you wanted me to do then I would do it. That includes very painful public humiliation. And..." Willow trailed off at the look on Buffy's face. 

 

"Wills, I'm not really up to this conversation just yet. I still have a lot to deal with ya know." Anything else that she might have said was halted by the rising of the vampire. 

 

He popped out of the earth in a rush. He immediately charged Willow. She had been so distracted with her sad thoughts that she didn't realize her danger until it was almost too late. She tumbled off the back of the headstone onto a nearby grave. She sat dazed as Buffy pummeled the late riser into dust.

 

Buffy called out to Willow. "You okay?" 

 

Willow assessed her injuries. She felt mostly bruised. Both of her hands had been scraped by the fall. They were bleeding slightly. "Mostly hurt my ego. I'm good. Think I might need to do something about my hands though." 

 

Buffy helped Willow stand. Willow stood still for a moment to center herself. She then uttered a small healing spell for her hands. She felt the warm glow close up her wounds. 

 

"So, Buff, anybody else going to rise tonight?" 

 

"Nope, we're good. Let's had back to the Magic Box." 

 

They turned to leave when Willow let out a gasp. She felt a cool rushing wind go through her body. All the tiny hairs on her body stood up. She didn't like this feeling. She forced it out of her body. It sank into the ground. 

Buffy looked around sharply. "What was that?" 

 

Willow shook her head. "I don't know. I feel so strange." 

 

The ground around them seem to give a shudder. Little tremors seem to come from all directions. Willow knew something was coming. Something big. They needed to leave. 

 

"Buff, I think retreat would be a good thing about now. I feel something coming." 

 

Before Buffy could ask what, hands shot out from the graves nearest them. Buffy whipped out her stake as the first body rose from the ground. She quickly stabbed in the heart. It didn't go poof. 

 

"These aren't vampires, Willow. Run!" Buffy grabbed Willow's arm and practically dragged her out of the cemetery. 

 

They ran all the way back to the Magic Box. They burst through the door surprising the rest of the gang that was clustered around the table. Before anyone could ask what was wrong. Willow and Buffy were barricading the door. 

"Um, Giles? There wouldn't happen to be any African death masks around would there? Something with an evil zombie demon in it?" Willow managed to say between panting breaths. 

 

Giles stood up. "Why? Did you run into something during patrol?" 

 

Buffy muttered, "You could say that. Zombies, lots of them. Headed this way." 

 

Giles scratched his head. "Well, everyone look for any strange masks that might be in the shop." The gang immediately began to tear through the inventory looking for anything that could be causing this. 

 

Xander couldn't help but quip, "You know, I really think that the bad guys could just try a little harder. I mean just being a little innovative and not keep re-hashing the same ideas over again." 

 

Giles glared at the boy. "Do shut up, Xander!" 

 

Their frantic searching came to an end with a pounding on the door. The zombies were breaking down the front door and removing the book case that blocked their way into the shop. The zombies began to mindlessly shuffle into the shop. 

 

Buffy shouted at Giles. "I need something sharp. There are too many of them." She then began to pummel on the uninvited guests. 

 

They shook off her attempts and continued their slow and steady progress. 

Tara looked at Willow with wide eyes opened in terror. Willow got an idea. 

Willow spoke loudly over the din of Buffy fighting. "Maybe there is a spell. Something to stop them!" 

 

A shudder went through the zombies and they immediately halted. Buffy stood still. Everyone was amazed. The zombies stood at attention. They had an expectant air. 

 

Giles scratched his head. "Well, this is completely strange." 

 

Xander looked dumbfounded. "Huh? Now, What?"


	3. part 2

The Scooby gang was speechless. The zombies continued to stand there without moving or blinking. Buffy was unsure of what to do. No attack was happening. She was at a loss. Tara whimpered softly. She was still in fright from being around all this walking dead. Giles finally broke the stalemate. 

 

"Well, I would have to say that this isn't mask-induced. The zombies aren't attempting to find any items that may house a zombie demon. So, there must be another cause. Maybe a spell gone wrong." 

 

The gang as one turned to look at Willow. Willow became flustered. "Why is it always me that you think of when something weird happens? This could be a hellmouth problem, ya know." 

 

Spike chimed in, "Because Little Witch it usually is you." He stepped away from the training room. "I was obviously late for the party. What's with the night of the living dead here?" 

 

Xander couldn't help himself. "We thought you might feel more at home with others that are living-impaired." 

 

Spike cocked an eyebrow in response. "So, Witch, do any spells lately?" 

 

Willow gave a deadly glare towards Spike. He just smirked in response. Pain in the ass vampires, she thought sourly. "Nothing major just a little healing spell back at the cemetery before all this happened." 

 

Tara snapped out of her terror-induced stupor. "Were you hurt Willow?" 

Willow gave a gentle smile towards Tara. "Nothing to worry about Honey. Just cut my hands a little bit." She held out her completely healed hands. "See, all better." 

 

Buffy chose this moment to have an epiphany. "Didn't you say you felt strange right before all the dead rose from their graves?" 

 

Willow gave a tiny shrug. "Well, I felt this cold chill run through me right before it happened. It was a teeny bit exhilarating. Like when I do a spell." 

 

Tara frowned at Willow. "You have been dabbling too much lately. 

 

Tapping into forces that you don't fully understand." 

 

Giles interjected with a double-team comment towards Willow. "Yes, quite. Have you been dabbling in death magic again?" 

 

Willow drew her arms into a defensive posture across her abdomen. "Not since, you know..." She trailed off not wanting to bring up any painful memories for Buffy. 

 

Giles took off his glasses to do a vigorous cleaning. "Well, this seems to be some sort of death magic. We shall have to do some research." 

 

Xander had an incredulous look upon his face. "With all these dead guys just standing about?" 

 

Giles gave another hard stare towards Xander. "Yes, they don't seem to be doing anything. It looks like they are awaiting further orders. We need to find something to lay them to rest." 

 

And with that the Scooby gang plus Spike walked gingerly around the silent dead to gather books and begin an immediate research session. A few hours later, a `Eureka' was uttered by Giles. He had been looking over a book on vaudun practices. The gang looked up expectantly. 

 

"I found a ritual here regarding the raising of zombies. We just need to find the person responsible and have them complete the ritual to lay the dead to rest." Giles said. 

 

Xander took a bite of doughnut. "Yes, but who is responsible?" 

 

Giles scratched his head. "Yes, I have a theory about that. I believe Willow might be responsible." 

 

Willow had a panic-stricken look upon her face. "I didn't do it. I'm sure of it." 

 

Giles gave a comforting pat to her arm. "Willow you have already practiced death magic once with Buffy's resurrection. It is quite possible that you will be able to lay them to rest. It wouldn't hurt for you to try." 

 

Willow slowly nodded her head. "What do I need to do?" 

 

Giles showed her the passage in the book he had been reading. "It's quite simple really." 

 

~~~~~~ 

 

The zombies stared unblinkingly at Willow. She turned to face them. She drew out the ceremonial dagger from its sheath. She cut across one of her open palms and felt the blood begin to well up. The chilling sensation came back more forcefully this time. 

 

"I order you back to your graves. Return to your eternal rest." She intoned. 

A shudder went through the dead. They turned as one and began a slow lumbering shuffle out the door. 

 

Giles looked pleased that it worked. "Willow, you will need to follow them back and make sure to bind them to their graves. We don't need a repeat of this again." 

 

Willow felt energized. She cheerfully nodded. She had found a new ability this could be useful in an icky sort of way. She excitedly turned to Tara to invite her along for the rest of the ritual. She felt herself deflate at the disapproving frown upon Tara's face. 

 

"Tara, what's wrong Baby?" Willow walked up to her and tried to place a hand on Tara's shoulder. 

 

Tara shook off the attempted touch. "Willow, I told you that there were consequences. You kept pushing for it and wouldn't listen to reason." 

 

Willow frowned. "Tara, you did help with the resurrection spell, Remember?" 

 

Tara shook her head. "Necromancy, Willow. You are now dabbling in necromancy. I don't think I can take this. I'm sorry but I just can't." She ran out of the Magic Box into the night. 

 

Willow turned to Giles. Her eyes began to water with repressed tears. He gathered her up in his arms for a comforting embrace. Willow's heart was breaking. The love of her life couldn't accept her. Maybe this wasn't a gift after all. Maybe she had been cursed instead. She tried to stifle the sob but it came anyway. Giles held her until she was all cried out. 

 

"Come, Willow. I'll go with you to finish the ritual. Maybe Tara just needs some time to adjust." 

 

Willow nodded. Giles gathered up the salt and the dagger. She lifelessly followed Giles to the cemetery. She still needed to bind the dead to their graves. Sunnydale has enough weirdness without her adding to the mix.


	4. part 3

Willow slowly walked her way to the Magic Box. Giles had called her the previous evening to come over the next morning. It sounded important in a Giles `Oh, Dear!' kind of way. Willow wondered if she was in for another lecture on magic usage. 

 

She was just a bit fed up with all the lectures. She did what she had to do to help. Didn't anyone understand? Obviously not from what Willow could tell. Giles was constantly disapproving and Tara was no longer speaking to her. Of course, Tara's avoidance may stem from Willow's new ability over the dead. She sadly shook her head. 

 

She can't help her abilities. They just were. Even if they were slightly unnerving. Willow could now feel the dead in their graves when patrolling with Buffy. It wigged her out at first but she was slowly coming to terms with it. 

Difficulties were still arising though. She had to be careful. She worried about accidentally cutting herself and that the undead may come knocking on her door. Vampires are bad enough but at least they need invitations to come in. Zombies are the ultimate in party crashers. Lack of invitation or locked doors wouldn't keep them out. 

 

She shook off her melancholy as best she could. She opened the door to the Magic Box. Anya gave a little wave from her usual position behind the cash register. Giles came out of the training room with a book in one hand and a cup of tea in the other. 

 

Giles set down his burden at the research table and beckoned Willow to join him. Willow gave a nod to Anya and walked over to Giles. Hope soared. Giles looked preoccupied. Maybe he wasn't in a lecturing mood. 

 

Giles looked up from his book and smiled a gentle smile at Willow. She smiled back. Maybe her luck was changing for the good. She could hope. 

 

"Willow, I've been researching your new found ability in necromancy." He paused to do a vigorous glass cleaning. "I believe that there may be problems in your future regarding this." 

 

Willow frowned. "What sort of problems? I mean, besides religiously avoiding paper cuts and the like." 

 

Giles placed his glasses back on his face. "Yes, quite. Well, I believe that hell mouth and all the corrupting taint that surrounds Sunnydale may interfere in your control. It is unheard of for an animator to raise a graveyard of zombies with just a little blood and no invoking ritual." 

 

Willow gave a smirk. "Maybe I'm just that powerful." 

 

Giles frowned at her attitude and she immediately settled down. "Willow, I have no experience regarding this. But I have been researching and have found what I believe the answer to controlling this." 

 

Willow nodded and gestured for him to continue. 

 

"There are firms throughout the United States and the world that specialize in animating the dead for various purposes such as disputed legal wills and the like. I want you to go to one of these firms for training and mentoring." 

 

Willow pouted. This meant leaving the Scoobies for the big bad world outside of Sunnydale. She had responsibilities to help. 

 

Giles interrupted her before she could speak her opinion. 

 

"Willow, I know that you want to stay and help but you may cause more problems if you don't learn to control this. I wasn't there to properly mentor you in witchcraft. I don't want to make the same mistake twice. You're like a daughter to me. That's why I'm sending you to St. Louis." 

 

Willow gaped like a fish. "St. Louis? Isn't that a bit far away? Why there?" 

 

Giles smiled at Willow's shock. "St. Louis houses the premiere animating firm in the country, Animators Incorporated. I have spoken to the owner a Mr. Bert Vaughn. He is quite willing to take you on a probationary status. You would be getting mentoring from some of the most renowned animators in the country. This is quite the opportunity for you. I would like one of you to not be tied to this place for the rest of your lives. This is a great opportunity. Please take it." 

 

Willow looked at Giles pleading face. She felt her resolve to stay crumble in the light of her pseudo-father-figure's plea. She had disappointed him recently. She could redeem herself by following his advice even if it meant moving halfway across the country away from her friends. It wasn't like Tara would be holding her back. 

 

Tara had moved out of their dorm room and into her own. Willow's phone calls went unreturned. Tara had basically cut herself off from Willow and the other Scoobies. She didn't want to be a part of it anymore. It hurt Willow deeply. But Willow would persevere. It wasn't in her nature to give up completely. She would go on no matter what. 

 

Willow came out of her reverie to a hopeful look on Giles' face. She nodded slowly. He smiled and gave a pat on her shoulder. 

 

"Don't worry Willow. I've taken care of all the arrangements. You just need to get your stuff together and be ready to go. I'm sure you will be able to finish your college degree at a local university in St. Louis." 

 

Willow smiled weakly at him. She couldn't help but feel like she was being abandoned. She had the fear of going to a new place to start all over. She still had a shy nature. It was going to be difficult to adjust to a new place. She hoped she wouldn't be too terribly lonely.


	5. part 4

Willow surveyed the mountains of brown cardboard boxes that filled her new St. Louis apartment. They were the only decoration for the sparse two bedroom apartment. The carpets were neutral beige that matched the neutral beige of the wall. In other words, the apartment was bland and needed her personality's stamp to improve its dull nature. 

 

She sighed and she bent down to begin the laborious task of unpacking. At least this mindless task might keep her busy. She wouldn't have to dwell on the fact that she was alone in a strange place without the comfort of friends close by. She felt the stab of homesickness when she found a picture of the Scoobies on top of the box she was emptying. 

 

The Scooby reaction to the news that Willow was leaving town varied as much as the individual Scoobies varied. Willow thought back to just a few days ago when she was going about packing up the trappings of her life. People stopped by to give their farewells and to wish her luck. 

 

Buffy was coldly distant. It didn't surprise Willow of Buffy's reaction to the news. Buffy had been emotionally aloof since she had gotten back from the afterlife. Buffy said her goodbye and gave a perfunctorily hug. Willow could sense Buffy's relief that Willow was leaving. Maybe Buffy found it emotionally draining trying to act like nothing was wrong between the two of them. Willow knew that there had to be some hard feelings on Buffy's part. How could there not be. Buffy had been in Heaven. Willow shook her head to dispel thoughts of the Slayer. 

 

Dawn's reaction was on the opposite end of the emotional spectrum to her sister. Dawn cried and begged Willow not to leave. So many changes had happened in Dawn's short life. She had lost her mother and then her sister. Then her sister returns from the grave as practically like another person. Dawn didn't like change and this was a big one. Willow had been a replacement for Joyce and Buffy in Dawn's life. Now, Willow was abandoning Dawn. Dawn had to struggle with anger and sadness at the thought of losing Willow. Willow promised to stay in contact with the youngest Summers. Maybe Dawn would be able to come visit Willow in St. Louis later. It was all Willow could do to alleviate Dawn's grief. 

 

Giles was reservedly happy for Willow's leaving. Of course, he was sad to see her leave but also happy that one of his adopted charges was getting away from the hell mouth. He worried constantly about the dangers that Sunnydale threatened them with. At least, Willow would be away from the craziness. Maybe she would have a semi-normal life. That wasn't possible on a hell mouth. He wished her the best of luck. He hoped that nothing bad would happen to her. He gave her fatherly advice about her safety and to call if she ever needed to talk. He was immensely proud of all that she had accomplished. She would miss Giles greatly. He was the closest thing she had to a father. 

 

Xander was very unhappy but tried to hide if for his Wills' sake. He knew that she didn't want to go but had no choice. He cracked terrible jokes to lighten the heavy atmosphere. Things had been strained between the two life-long friends since Anya's greater intrusion into Xander's life. Willow felt a stab of jealousy that Anya commanded more of Xander's time than she did. She knew that she shouldn't begrudge Xander's happiness. Anya was going to be the woman Xander married. Willow just wished for the former closeness of their friendship. She needed her Xander-shaped friend. 

 

Anya had been her normal blunt self. She wished Willow much good luck in her financial endeavors. She was glad to be rid of Willow. She still felt her own jealousy at the closeness that was between her fiancée and his female best friend. And Anya didn't even bother trying to hide it from Willow. Willow and Anya had never been close and it seemed that things were not going to change. They only tolerated each other for the sake of Xander. 

 

Willow had been surprised by Spike's appearance. She had figured that he wouldn't care one way or the other that Willow was leaving. He had made it very clear in the past that he couldn't stand the lot of them. He had wished her safe in his own very twisted way. He told her to not get killed because he had called dibs. Willow had to smile at that memory. She would miss his sarcastic wit. He really knew how to piss people off. 

 

But the one person that she wanted to talk to the most didn't show. Tara kept to her word that she wanted to no longer have anything at all to do with Willow. The pain of that heartbreak was still fresh. Willow loved Tara with all that she was. How could Tara give up on what they had? Willow wondered what Tara's real reasons were for the breakup. Was Tara feeling threatened by the power that Willow wielded? Or was it because Willow was now a necromancer? Did Tara subscribe to the belief that necromancer equaled dark dabbling? Willow didn't know and didn't want to think about it. She would curl up into a ball and cry if she did that. 

 

No, Willow had oto much work to be done to focus on the grief of another soured romantic relationship. Unpacking and furnishing the apartment was first of a long list of priorities. She had to get a car to get around town. She needed to prepare herself for her interview with Bert. To think that she would be raising the dead for a living. 

 

The world outside of Sunnydale was quite the culture shock for the young witch. The supernatural was widely accepted if not sometimes discriminated against. Most supernatural creatures were rational without the hell mouth's taint to bring out their monstrous desires. Willow pondered all the differences she would face away from the hell mouth. Where did she fit into this new world? She hoped that she would know soon. She didn't like feeling at a loss. She would have to hook up her computer and do a little research on things.


	6. part 5

Willow nervously straightened her skirt as she got out of her new car. She was as ready as she would ever be for Animators, Incorporated. She hoped that she would make a good enough impression. Giles had assured her that she had at the least a temporary position there. He believed completely in her abilities. She would get hired on a more permanent basis. 

 

Well, enough with the stalling, she thought. She took a deep cleansing breath and let it out slowly. She opened the door to the office and walked in. It was late afternoon. There were a few clients waiting for their appointments. The office was done up in muted tones as to soothe the people that worked there. Plants clustered in every corner giving a distinct rain forest feel to the place. Willow surmised that this was to breathe a breath of fresh air into the place. Make the clients think of living things instead of the dead. 

 

Willow approached a middle-aged lady whose hair was sprayed with in an inch of its life. That hair probably wouldn't move in gale force winds. Willow shook her head of the image when she realized that the nice receptionist had asked a question. 

 

"I'm sorry. Could you repeat that?" 

 

The lady behind the desk gave a calming smile. "I asked your name and if you had an appointment." 

 

Willow blushed. She couldn't help her distractions. "I'm Willow Rosenberg and I have an appointment with Bert Vaughn." 

 

The woman looked down at her appointment book. "Oh yes, here it is. Go right in. He's free at the moment and expecting you." 

 

Willow was ushered into Bert's office. A large man dwarfed the small office he was in. He had pale blonde hair that was buzzed short. Willow could tell that he used to be somewhat athletic. He looked like he was going to seed now. He stood up and gave a calculating smile. Willow immediately distrusted a smile like that. She had a thought that must have been the look that Mephistopheles sported when he got Faust to sell his soul. 

 

"Ms. Rosenberg, I presume. I'm Bert Vaughn and I'm the owner of Animators, Incorporated. Please sit down." 

 

Willow sat down in the chair across from Bert. He sat back down behind the desk. He placed his hands on the desk and gave a reassuring smile that didn't really reassure Willow at all. Oh well, she needed this job anyway. Giles was counting on her. 

 

"So, Ms. Rosenberg. Mr. Giles told me that you just recently discovered powers of animation." 

 

Willow nodded. "Yes, he thought it would be best if I got training. He said it was a dangerous talent if untrained." 

 

Bert took his turn to nod. "Yes, most talents are like that. You realize that you will be evaluated before we can offer you a more permanent position with our firm. I will have you training under three separate animators for your first three months. Then we will re-evaluate your position here." 

 

Willow decided to ask a question. "Who will be training me?" 

 

Bert looked down at a memo. "Well, the first month will be under Manny Rodriguez's training. He has been with the firm the longest. Your second month of training will be with John Burke. He is a transplant like you. He hails originally from New Orleans. Your final training will be with Anita Blake. I'm sure you have heard of her." 

 

Willow nodded. She didn't bother to tell him that she had only just learned of the world of animating. Giles had told her of the notorious Ms. Blake. He seemed genuinely excited for Willow. She had a feeling that he would like to see Ms. Blake in action. 

 

Bert then stood up. "Let me show you around the office. You can meet some of the animators on staff that are here at the moment. I'm sorry but your trainers aren't in this evening. You will be able to meet Manny tomorrow." 

 

Willow followed him out of the office. Their first stop was at the receptionist's desk. Bert waved a hand in the direction of the middle-aged woman's direction. "This is Mary our day secretary. You will meet Craig our night secretary tomorrow when you go out with Manny." 

 

Mary gave a little wave. "Congratulations Ms. Rosenberg." 

 

Willow gave thanks and then jogged to catch up with the rapidly retreating Mr. Vaughn. He gave a knock on the door. He heard a muffled `come in.' 

 

Willow was surprised at the immense size of the man she was shaking hands with. His name was Charles Montegomery. He was a very intimidating looking guy. He reminded her a little of Ving Rhames. He was ultra polite though. So she figured that looks could be deceiving. 

 

Willow's opinion of Jamison Clarke was that he was an unmitigated flirt. He gave a courteous kiss on the back of her hand. When she blushed, he gave her a sly wink. She couldn't get over his exotic looks. He was a red-headed, green-eyed black man. She had never seen that combination before. He wore it well though. 

 

Willow gave a deep sigh of relief as she sat behind the wheel of her car. It hadn't been that bad. Of course, her real test would begin tomorrow. She hoped that Manny would like her. She really hated having to meet new people. But this was her fate for now. In a strange town, everybody was new to her.


	7. part 6

Willow's first month of working for Animators, Inc. just flew by. 

 

Manny Rodriguez was all Willow needed to ease her worries and fears of raising the dead for a living. He was a veteran at mentoring. He had even been the famous Anita Blake's mentor. 

 

He taught her all the intricate details from preparing her own special anointing ointment to be used in animating zombies to the proper way for slitting her animal sacrifice's throat. Yes, being an animator had degrees of ickyness to it but Willow was getting over her squeamishness quickly. Manny didn't make her feel embarrassed that she was new. 

 

He was almost a replacement for Giles. Of course, the two couldn't look more different. Manny was much shorter than Giles. Actually Manny was exactly Willow's height. He was Hispanic in appearance. He sported a full head of black wavy hair that was streaked with white. He wore a thick bushy black moustache. He was an interesting looking character. But his father-like caring was what Willow liked best. 

 

He had told her that they all had to start somewhere and she shouldn't be ashamed at being the newbie. He promised to show her all that she would need to be an animator. He didn't think that Mr. Burke would be much help in that. Willow got the distinct impression that Manny didn't care much for John. She had yet to form her own impression. She hadn't been around John Burke for more than a brief hello. She knew that she would get to know that man next month. Which she was dreading, she didn't want to change supervisors. She really liked Manny. 

 

Manny had also informed her that many animators moonlight as vampire executioners. Outside of the hell mouth, one needed a court order to slay troublesome vampires. Animators had a partial immunity to the enthralling gaze of vampires. Manny himself was a retired slayer. His wife no longer wanted him in that dangerous profession. He had almost died the last time he went slaying. He had too many responsibilities to be doing it anymore. He had a wife and a young son, Tomas. 

 

Manny told Willow that if she decided to do the vampire slaying that she would have to learn it from John Burke or Anita Blake. They were the only animators at the firm that were executioners. The rest of the firm did animation only. Though Manny informed her that Jamison like to counsel any prospective humans that had a wish to join the ranks of the bloodsucking undead. Jamison thought of vampires as people with just really pointy teeth. Manny shook his head at that. He had seen the damage a rampaging vampire could inflict. He couldn't see them as just people. 

 

Willow was conflicted about vampires as people. She saw most as monsters but couldn't discount the close friendship she had with Angel who just happened to be a vampire. Nor could she discount the tentative relationship she had with Spike who was Angel's grand childe. Spike was annoying but she didn't think he really needed slaying now. He wasn't nearly as dangerous as when she had first met him. She figured that she would just have to take it by a case by case basis. 

 

Manny had really taken Willow under his wing. He had even taken her to his house for dinner to meet his family. Manny's wife Rosita enjoyed fussing over Willow. She didn't like to see a young girl on her own in a big nasty city. Willow enjoyed the mothering. She didn't get much of that growing up. It was a nice change. 

 

Though there were some things that Willow could do without in regards to Rosita's attentions. Rosita was very old-fashioned in her thinking. She believed that Willow needed a good man to protect her. Rosita had even gone so far as to try matchmaking Willow with a relative named Albert. He was nice but didn't do a thing for Willow. 

 

She didn't have the heart to tell Rosita that she was still recovering over her last relationship with a girl. She didn't think that Rosita would be able to handle the shock. Willow wasn't ready to take a dive back into the dating whirlpool. She needed to just be by herself for a while. Maybe eventually she would start dating again but definitely not Albert. 

 

On her last night of joint animating with Manny, she was very sad. Manny gave her a big bear hug when he saw her face. He told her that she would still see him around the office. Manny had given her an excellent evaluation regarding her skills. He believed that she would be hired on a permanent basis if he had anything to say about it. He also told her to come to him if she ever had any problems. She would miss the constant interaction with her newest adopted father figure. 

 

She also was dreading her next month with her new supervisor, John Burke. Manny told her to come to him if she had any difficulties. Manny didn't believe that Bert would be much help with that. Bert only cared about making money and didn't care what he had to do to accomplish this. Manny had a low opinion of his boss if that was anything to go by. 

 

Willow went to bed with a heavy heart. She didn't get much sleep with all the nervous butterflies flitting around in her stomach. She hoped that John Burke wouldn't be too difficult. She was still adjusting to this new life and just didn't need any extra trouble.


	8. part 7

Willow's second month at work was no where as much fun as the first. It dragged by at a snail's pace. John was a competent animator but she still didn't like him much. He gave off a slightly evil vibe. It might be because the guy was a practicing vaudun high priest. Yup, the guy was into voodoo in a big way. Gave Willow major wiggins when he told her that. 

 

John was good looking like he should be starring in films. He had short black hair with a startling white streak. He was tan and very tall. He had a definite dangerous aura about him. But Willow couldn't get over her initial reaction to him after spending five minutes alone. In a word, the guy was too smarmy. He must be used to women fawning all over him. Willow wasn't easily impressed. So what. He slayed vampires. Willow had been helping do just that since she was fifteen. 

 

He expected her to look upon him with wide-eyed wonder. He was quickly disappointed. Willow thought that his ego could use a little lightening up. He took her rejection in a bitter manner. He made working for him as difficult as possible. Willow was unhappy. 

 

He treated her like she was his personal slave and not as a trainee. What did she look like a groupie? She dearly wanted to fry Mr. Burke but knew that she would lose her job if she gave into the impulse. So she gritted her teeth and kept a countdown to freedom. 

 

She was so looking forward to working with Ms. Blake. The more she read about her made Willow impatient to begin training with Anita. She had had a brief encounter with Anita. Willow could tell that Ms. Blake was probably the busiest animator in the firm. She also seemed to have quite the interesting personal life if the rumors were at all true. Willow wondered if Anita really was dating the Master of St. Louis. It seemed like a repeat of Angel and Buffy to Willow's ears. What is it about vampires and the hunters that hunt them? Seemed strange but Willow didn't have time to reflect. She had to go genuflect to Mr. Burke. 

Working with John was definitely a trial of her will. He had attempted on several occasions to get her to out with him on a more social basis. Willow had no desire to be in a dating situation with the man. She didn't trust him at all. She bet he was all hands if given half a chance. 

 

After repeated brush offs, the man became exceedingly harsh in his demands for job perfection. Willow found herself doing the entire brunt of the animating while Mr. Burke sat on his tight butt. Willow pondered how much trouble she would get into if she were to sick one of her zombies on him. Probably wouldn't be worth the time in jail. 

 

Not only had he been slacking off on the training, he had informed her that she would be receiving a negative evaluation by him. He didn't think she was firm material. She thought that John was an unmitigated ass. She was scared though at what this might mean to Bert, her boss. 

 

Willow was so upset that she went to talk to Manny at his home. Rosita and Manny had been very comforting to Willow. Rosita had offered her nice cup of tea to soothe Willow's rattled nerves. Manny shooed his wife off with a promise to make things better. He sat Willow down and instructed her in how to best manipulate Mr. Bert Vaughn. 

 

Manny's advice was simple but difficult for her to implement. He basically told her to blackmail their mutual boss. Mr. Vaughn cares for only one thing, money. If he felt a threat against his money then he would do anything in his power to keep the money where it belongs. In his pocket. Willow had to giggle at Manny's impression of Bert. "Greed is good." 

 

With that thought in mind, Willow went to the office the next day to confront Mr. Vaughn. All she had to utter were the words, "Sexual harassment lawsuit." Mr. Vaughn immediately went about in calming her down. She wouldn't sue if she was still given a chance to continue with her training. Bert gave a sigh of relief. 

 

Willow hoped that working with Anita would be better for her nerves than it was with John. Things could only go up from here. Right?


	9. part 8

Willow felt like she would bounce off the walls of the office. She was just chock-full of nervous energy. She couldn't help it. She was excited to be working with Anita Blake. The woman was world famous in animating circles. Willow couldn't wait to feel a display of Anita's power. She wondered if it would be a rush. 

 

Willow's reverie was shattered with the entrance of Anita. Actually the entrance more along the lines of a hurricane cutting a wide swath of destruction in its path. Anita paid little heed to Willow as she made for Bert's office. Mary attempted to halt her but one glare from Anita made Mary sit back down. Anita barged into Bert's office and slammed his office door. 

 

Willow was confused. What was Anita's problem with Bert? Willow made her way over to Mary's desk. She leaned on it and Mary looked up. Willow had a questioning look on her face. Mary just shook her head. 

 

Mary leaned towards Willow and whispered. "Bert probably has done something as usual to tick her off. In his quest for more money, he probably wants her to do something that she finds morally reprehensible or just icky." 

 

Willow nodded and took a seat near Mary's desk. She would just have to wait for her supervisor to finish browbeating the boss before they could go to their appointments. Willow waved a good bye to Mary. Craig had come in to relieve her. 

 

Willow didn't have to wait for very long after Mary had left. Anita came out huffing. Obviously she had lost that particular battle. Anita came up to her and told her brusquely to "Come on." Willow wisely held her tongue and followed the petite woman out the door. 

 

Willow got into the passenger side of Anita's car. She looked in the back seat and saw that it was empty. She turned to Anita. 

 

"Where are the sacrifices?" 

 

Anita gave a growl. "I don't use animal sacrifices. I use my own blood to raise zombies. I'm trying to improve my karma or at least that was Marianne said." 

 

Willow smiled at Anita's scowl. She was definitely amusing. "Who is Marianne and why did she suggest that?" 

 

Anita gave a small growl. "Every time I sacrifice an `innocent' little chicken or a goat, it is another black mark against my karma. By using my own blood, I do not need to use the animals." 

 

Willow suppressed a giggle. Anita obviously didn't have a problem sacrificing `innocent' chickens or goats. She had been talked into it. Willow had to ask. "Don't you get tired of pricking your finger or slashing your arm?" 

 

Anita sighed. "Oh, yeah. I get extremely tired of it. I figure my karma needs all the help it can get." 

 

Willow gave a snicker and received a glare in response. "I think that in the grand scheme of things. A little bit of animal sacrifice is outweighed by any good that you do." 

 

Anita nodded. "Maybe you're right. I am getting tired of looking for a new place to draw blood." She gave Willow a tight smile. Willow wondered if Anita smiled much. 

 

Willow hid a small grin. Maybe things would be okay between the two of them. She seemed much more personable than John. Maybe not as friendly as Manny but that was okay. At least she wasn't John. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Anita was pondering the new kid. True, Willow probably was only a few years younger than herself but she felt so much older than everyone else. It must be all the things she has seen and done. It has aged her beyond her years. It would nice to be innocent like Willow. Maybe just for a while. Life was so uncomplicated then. No dealing with Jean-Claude, Richard, Micah, Asher, Damian. The list seemed endless. Her life was just too messy. 

 

Anita thought that Willow seemed nice. Manny had given a glowing recommendation when they had talked about her. She valued Manny's opinion especially over John's. She knew what kind of man John could be. She had dated a few times. It didn't work out. John couldn't take being outdone by little ole Anita. He was such a macho pig. 

 

Manny had also said some intriguing things about her. He was very impressed with Willow's quick talent for picking up animation. He said that she was powerful or at least to him. Anita was curious to see how powerful this new kid would be. She'll let Willow raise the first couple of zombies tonight. She will be able to get a better feel for Willow after that. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

As their first night working together progressed. Willow got the distinct feeling that Anita was impressed with her. Anita didn't seem to be that easy to impress. Willow took that as a positive sign. That maybe this month would be as much less of a trial as her last one had been. 

 

After Willow had raised her third zombie successfully, Anita approached her. Willow had talked Anita into it. Anita didn't want Willow tasking her power too much. Willow thought it had been a breeze. Not that difficult at all. 

 

"Willow, do you feel at all tired?" 

 

Willow shook her head. "I think I could raise another one if we had anymore needing to be raised tonight. That was the last one right?" 

 

Anita agreed that they were done for the night. Anita seemed a bit shocked at Willow's confession. 

 

"Um. Willow, just between the two of us. Don't tell Bert. He will over-schedule you if given half the chance. He does it to me all the time." She paused as if she was having an internal debate with herself. "Do you realize that you are a necromancer?" 

 

Willow looked confused. "Isn't that just another word for animator?" 

 

Anita shook her head no. "It is more like another level up. Necromancers are more powerful than animators. We can raise more undead at one time and do many other things that animators wouldn't be able to do." 

 

Willow glanced at Anita. "Are you a necromancer?" 

 

Anita got a sorrowful look on her face. Like the thought of being a necromancer bothered her just a little bit. "Yes, I am." 

 

They finished packing up their equipment. No more talking was done. Willow was going to have to do some more research about the differences. If Anita said there were differences, then there probably were.


	10. part 9

As the days passed, Willow and Anita fell into an easy working routine. It was a relief for Willow to be working with Anita instead of that toad, John. Anita was very business-like and well very busy. 

 

Willow was amazed at all the things that Anita did during the day. Anita worked with the police on an advisory capacity. Occasionally, Anita would have to answer pages from a Mr. Dolph Storr. He was the head of the police unit referred to as RiP IT. It stood for Regional Preternatural Investigative Team. 

Willow had to stifle her unbridled curiosity regarding this. She had given up hacking. She was being a law-abiding citizen nowadays. Not that there was much of a call for her to be hacking into city records. She wasn't helping the slayer anymore. She missed it. Heck, she missed her friends. She couldn't help her loneliness. She was in fact, alone. 

 

Anita picked up on Willow's melancholy mood and her den mother nature reared its ugly head. She couldn't help herself. She seemed to collect strays. What was one more? So, with that in mind, she invited Willow to her house for supper. It seemed like a good idea at the time. Anita started having misgivings when she realized that she didn't know how Willow would react to the furry. Maybe Willow wouldn't notice. Who was Anita kidding? Willow is psychically aware enough to feel shifter auras. But Anita couldn't back out now. Willow would be knocking at her front door any minute. Anita will just have to play it by ear. 

Willow fidgeted at Anita's front door. She was getting to meet some of Anita's friends. Anita said that this was just a casual get together. So, Willow was dressed casual. She hoped that she wouldn't be too embarrassed. Her wallflower shyness can rear its ugly head at the worst times. She thought she had gotten over this. Oh, well, enough with the stalling. Willow took a deep breath and let it out slowly. She knocked on the door. 

 

Willow came face to face with someone who was definitely not Anita. He was just a bit taller than her. He had the strangest colored eyes she had ever seen. They had to be those novelty contacts. No human could have lavender colored eyes. And his hair. Wow, was all Willow could think. It was long coming to his waist. It was a deep auburn and it looked like it would feel silky to the touch. Willow realized with a start that she had been staring. She offered a shy smile and announced herself. 

 

"Hi, I'm Willow. I work with Anita. She is expecting me." 

 

The man at the door offered a shy smile in return. "I'm Nathaniel. Come right in. Anita is in the kitchen. She is getting plates for the takeout. She doesn't really cook." 

 

Willow heard a muffled huff from the next room. It sounded like Anita's voice. 

"I heard that Nathaniel." 

 

Nathaniel gave a little chuckle and led Willow into the living room. She followed and was met with the sight of more strangers that were truly strange. It might have to do with what they were wearing. A woman with short blonde hair seemed to be wearing a short leather skirt and a shirt that looked like it was fishnet. She had heavy makeup on that was in the Goth style. Willow's eyes swept by her to the guy draped over the woman. He was tall and muscularly thin. His hair was shaved on the sides and gelled into spikes. His outfit seemed to complement the woman's. 

 

Nathaniel motioned to the couple. "Guys this is Willow. Willow, this is Cherry and Zane." 

 

Willow gave a tentative wave. "Hiya. Nice to meet you." 

 

They both nodded and smiled. They didn't seem threatening at all. But Willow couldn't help the shivers that skimmed over her skin. She was in a room with people that seem to radiate otherworldy auras. She hadn't felt like that since Oz. Were these people werewolves? She gave a mental shrug. As long as they didn't bite her then everything was cool with her. She can't exactly cast stones. She isn't exactly all human. How could she be and have the powers that she has? 

 

Willow took a seat in one of the arm chairs. Nathaniel gave her a flirty little smile and perched himself on one of the arms. She couldn't help but give a grin back. He just seemed to bring it out in her. She had the strangest urge to stroke his head. She figured that she just needed to get out more. All she was doing was working. It must be affecting her mind. 

 

Anita chose that moment to come out of the kitchen followed by a short man who was exactly Anita's height. Willow wondered who he was. He wasn't a vampire so it couldn't be Jean-Claude. Of course, they were just rumors that Anita was dating the Master of St. Louis. Right? 

 

Anita gave a small wave in Willow's direction. "Glad you could make it Willow. If Nathaniel is bothering you just push him off the chair. He won't mind." 

Willow gave a blush but didn't remove Nathaniel. He gave her a sly smile. She felt him lean in a little closer. Was it getting hotter in here? She wasn't sure what to make of him. Was he flirting with her? She hadn't had someone flirt with her in a very long time. It was rather nice. She gave a little sly grin back to Nathaniel. His grin widened. 

 

Anita broke the flirtation vibe between Nathaniel and Willow with a question. "Have you been introduced to everyone?" 

 

Willow looked around Nathaniel at Anita. "Well almost everyone." She looked in the direction of the man that had been in the kitchen with Anita. 

 

Anita followed her eyes. "That is Micah. Micah meet Willow. She's the one I'm training at Animators, Inc." 

 

Micah gave a smile and nodded. Willow waved at him. He had gorgeous eyes. They looked like cat's eyes. They must have gotten a group rate with the novelty contacts. 

 

Anita looked pointedly at her watch. "Well, where are Stephen, Gregory, and Vivian?" 

 

Nathaniel piped up. "Gregory called to say that they were running a little late. Said to start without them." 

 

Anita rolled her eyes. "Figures. Well, everyone let's go eat. They will only have themselves to blame if there isn't any food left. Hope you like Chinese, Willow." 

 

Willow looked up. "Um. Sure, fine by me." 

 

The group got up and went into the dining room. Willow was seated in between Nathaniel and Zane. She felt both their legs rub up against her. She looked at Nathaniel and he gave a cheeky wink. These guys sure were tactile. 

 

Willow soon lost her self-consciousness as the group began to dig into the Chinese takeout. Cheerful bickering between Cherry and Zane soon had the group entertained. They were fighting over the last of the crab Rangoon. The tardy latecomers had come halfway in the dinner. Willow couldn't tell which blonde guy was Gregory and which one was Stephen. She figured if she gave it time then she would be able to tell them apart. Vivian was a vision. So delicate. She had dark brown skin and she was perfectly proportioned. Willow felt gangly being in the same room with her. 

 

Willow could sense a camaraderie with this group of people. It made her feel homesickness for the Scoobies. She wondered what the gang was doing right now. Probably out slaying the newest big bad to come to town. Or since it was Tuesday, they were probably averting an apocalypse. She smiled a sad smile. Nathaniel gave her a nudge as if he could sense her sadness. 

 

Willow shook off her sad thoughts. Conversation or actually playful fighting was halted with a ringing of the telephone. Anita gave a sigh. 

 

"Knew it couldn't last. Wonder what it is this time." 

 

Anita got up from the table and went to answer the phone in the kitchen. Conversation restarted but at a hushed level. Anita returned to the group after a few minutes. Everyone looked expectantly at Anita. She shrugged her shoulders. 

 

"Have to go to the Circus. Jean-Claude has his panties in a twist over something. Anyone want to come?" 

 

Nathaniel chimed up that he wanted to go. He then spoke for Willow too. Willow gave a startled glance in his direction. He gave another grin. 

 

"Don't you want to go to the Circus? It is quite the treat." 

 

Willow was perplexed. "Circus? Like Lions, Tigers, and Bears?" 

 

Anita glared at Nathaniel. "Not exactly. I suppose you can come but just heed my warnings. There are vampires at the Circus of the Damned. Don't make eye contact with anyone. You got me?" 

 

Willow nodded. She couldn't help her curiosity. She wanted to know what vampires were like when not infected with the taint of the hell mouth. Anyway, she was probably perfectly safe in Anita's company. She kind of reminded Willow of Buffy. Just a certain air about her that said `watch out.' Willow didn't want to be all by herself with people she just met so she would just go with Anita to this Circus of the Damned. What a strange name for a place. Bound to be interesting.


	11. part 10

Willow was having misgivings as she got out of Anita's car. She could see dancing neon clowns. She didn't have a clown fear but she just might look into it. These clowns had fangs. What kind of circus was this place? 

Anita saw the look of dismay on Willow's face. She gave a wide grin. "My thoughts, exactly." 

 

Willow smiled and took Nathaniel's offered arm. He was such an interesting guy. Nothing like she was used to in Sunnydale but then there weren't a lot of shifters in Sunnydale. He brought out mothering instincts in her. She wanted to pat his head and tell him that he was a good boy. She wasn't sure where this was coming from. She gave a mental shrug and followed Anita into the Circus. 

The Circus was closed for the evening. The night's entertainment had already happened. Now, the cleanup was in full swing. A few people waved. Willow guessed that they recognized Anita because no one stopped them or asked what their business was. Maybe some of those rumors were true. If it was true, Willow hoped it wasn't a rerun of the Angel and Buffy situation again. She could only take so much of star-crossed lovers. She had broken up with her girlfriend. She was allowed to be bitter. 

 

Anita seemed to know where she was going. This was entirely of the good for Willow. She would only be able to find her way back to the car if she had the foresight to leave a trail of breadcrumbs. She gave a shiver at the Hansel and Gretel reminder. Bad memories just shake them off. Nathaniel gave her a questioning glance. She just gave him a reassuring smile and squeezed his arm lightly. That seemed to appease his curiosity. 

 

Anita came to a halt at a door. Willow couldn't discern anything special about the door. But it had to be the destination. Willow felt a shiver run down her spine. She could sense vampires beyond the door. Actually the place felt like it might be crawling with them. Willow couldn't shake her apprehension. She had lived on the hell mouth too long to be entirely at ease with the undead even if the ones here were law-abiding and such. Anita didn't bother to knock at the door. She just strolled in like she owned the place. Nathaniel dragged Willow's reluctant feet along. He gave a teasing smile. Willow couldn't help but smile back. She would face her fear and hope she doesn't bravely run away. 

Willow walked to one side of Anita. She hoped she wasn't drooling. There was a veritable feast of eye candy here. There were three men in the room that all could be on the cover of a harlequin romance novel. The guy on the couch had wild long brown hair that hung to his shoulders. He had a nice tan in contrast to the other two who were pale. Willow figured the paleness must be due to severe sun allergies of the vampire kind. But being dead didn't detract from their looks. They were a contrast. One had long black hair while the other was a golden blonde. And when she meant golden she was thinking of the metallic quality. Willow didn't catch the eyes of the vampires. She could feel their power. These two were both masters. The question was which one was the master of the city. 

 

The dark haired vampire stood from where he was sitting. He walked up to Anita and gave a kiss to the back of her hand. He then looked over at Willow. "So good of you to come ma petite. We have much to discuss. But first, who is the lovely one that accompanies you?" 

 

Willow blushed under the scrutiny of all in the room. Anita cocked an eyebrow at the man. She obviously didn't think much of the flirting. Willow didn't take the attention seriously. Something tells her that for that guy, flirting came as easily to him as breathing to others. 

 

Anita removed her hand from the grasp of the dark haired vampire. "This is Willow Rosenberg. She works with me. Willow, this is Jean-Claude, Master of St. Louis. The man on the couch is Richard and the blonde lurking in the shadows is Asher." 

 

Willow gave a squeaky `Hello' to everyone. Jean-Claude grasped her hand and she felt a cold shiver run through her. She wasn't sure what that was but she didn't entirely like it. He placed a delicate kiss to her knuckles. 

 

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Willow. I would hope that you don't assist Anita in her pesky execution duties. You have an unfair advantage being so lovely to look at. One would welcome one's destruction by your pale delicate hands." 

 

Willow felt that this was a definite swooning moment. She smiled shyly. "No, I'm an animator like Anita." 

 

If Willow had risked looking up, she would have caught the calculating gleam in Jean-Claude's eyes. "Yes, you seem to hold similarities to ma petite." 

 

Anita frowned. "Nathaniel, why don't you take Willow and go find Jason. You could have a little tour. Keep Jason from molesting her if you don't mind. Tell him it is a direct order from me." 

 

Jean-Claude seemed reluctant to let Willow's hand go. He gave another kiss to it. "Until we meet again, Willow." 

 

Willow suppressed a shudder at the silkiness of his tone. She had a bad feeling about this. Vampires could be very devious and well that wasn't a good thing in her mind. Especially if they decided to play tricks on poor little mortals like herself. Willow gave a little wave and followed Nathaniel at the door. 

 

She couldn't resist the sigh of relief when the door closed behind them. Nathaniel gave her a knowing look. 

 

"Frightening aren't they?"

 

Willow nodded. 

 

"Well, let's go find Jason. He's probably around here somewhere." 

 

Willow felt foreboding settled deep within her very being. Maybe she would have been more comfortable staying at Anita's with a house full of strange shifters. The outside world sure was full of more subtle dangers than she was used to. Maybe she would have been better off staying at home watching cable in her pajamas. Oh, well. What is life without a little excitement?


	12. part 11

"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping. . .waiting. . .And though unwanted. . .unbidden. . it will stir. . .open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us. . .guides us. . .Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?" 

 

\--Angelus 

 

 

Willow pondered if it was possible that she stepped into an alternate reality. How else could she explain the tag team flirtation effort being expended on her behalf? Of course, there were differences in the flirtation styles between Nathaniel and Jason. Nathaniel had a subtle almost coy-like way of showing interest. Jason was the more overtly aggressive. He was the kind of guy that would try the cheesiest line on a girl in a bar just for kicks. And if she agreed to his overtures, well all the better. 

 

Jason was short for a man. He was probably only an inch or two shorter than her. But being short didn't detract from his good looks. He almost looks wholesome with his short blonde hair and sky blue eyes. The leer kind of ruined the boy-next-door air that his looks portrayed. Willow was absolutely positive that Jason was a wolf in more ways than one. She was glad that Nathaniel was there to remind Jason of Anita's warning. Jason needed someone to hold his leash at all times. 

 

The Circus definitely had a carnival-like atmosphere. Willow would dearly love to come back to see a show. She bet it would be something to write home about. The posters reminded her of a sleazy side show. It intrigued her. She wanted to know what kind of circus this place really was. She had a feeling that they didn't share a resemblance to the Ringling Brothers. 

 

Willow was hopelessly fending off the poaching fingers of Jason and Nathaniel. She hadn't had cotton candy in such a long time. It seemed that the guys also shared a sweet tooth. She had swatted at their hands and gave a playful growl. She earned a hungry look from them both. She didn't think that they were hungry for cotton candy. She felt her face grow hot with a blush. They both chuckled at her. Men. So infuriating. 

 

Her embarrassment was soon forgotten at the entrance of another into the hallway. Willow could sense that here was another vampire. One who she hadn't met yet. He was pale like a ghost. He had flowing blood red hair that fell to his waist. He moved with a predator's ease. He felt old to Willow. She didn't know how old though. 

 

Jason seem to noticeably sober at this new person's appearance. "Willow, you up for meeting someone else?" 

 

Willow gave a helpless shrug. She wasn't sure if she wanted to meet any more undead. They felt stronger than the ones on the hell mouth. Maybe it was the control they had. Hell mouth vampires were completely ruled by the need to sate their thirst. 

 

Her decision was made for her as the vampire saw them and came up. He gave a nod to Jason and Nathaniel. Willow could feel him stare at her. She remembered Anita's warning and didn't dare make eye contact. 

 

Jason broke the silence. "Willow meet Damian. Willow works with Anita." 

 

Damian sharply looked at Jason. "Is Anita here?" 

 

Jason nodded. Damian turned and left without saying a word. Willow gave a mental sigh. Must be another admirer of Anita's. Oh, well, she was used to being overlooked. Being around Buffy had really driven that lesson home. At least she still had Jason and Nathaniel to buddy around with. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Damian made with haste to Jean-Claude's office. No one had informed him that Anita would be here this evening. Damian suspected Jean-Claude of keeping the information secret. Damian believed it to be jealousy on the Master's part. Damian was Anita's vampire servant. That was a well-kept secret. Anita would be in danger if the Vampire Council ever got wind of it. Necromancers like Anita had the ability to control vampires if the right situation came up. It had for Damian. Now he was Anita's slave. 

 

He didn't mind. He lived to serve her. He knew of no other way. 

 

He came to a quick halt as Anita came barreling out of Jean-Claude's office. She was furious. Damian could see her mood written plainly on her face. He felt the desire to comfort her. 

 

"What is wrong, Anita?" 

 

Anita looked up at him. "Hi Damian. Just Jean-Claude being his infuriating self. On top of dealing with Belle Morte's people's impending arrival, I have to keep Jean-Claude and Asher's hands off of a friend of mine." 

 

Damian looked softly at Anita. "Is there any thing I can be assistance? Do you wish me to find out what they might be planning regarding your friend?" 

 

"I appreciate your concern but I will keep Willow safe. I have a pretty good idea why they are interested and it just ticks me off. I better go and round up Willow and Nathaniel. See you later, Damian." 

 

Damian was left strangely bereft at Anita's abrupt departure.


	13. part 12

Willow sensed a change in Anita's manner after their visit to the Circus. Willow wasn't stupid she knew that something had to be up. Anita had been in quite the rush to vacate the premises after her meeting with the Master. She had practically dragged Willow off the premises by her arm. 

 

Willow wondered what could have rattled Anita's nerves. She had tried to subtly question Anita about the matter but was rebuffed in her efforts. Anita wasn't talking and so Willow assumed that it probably was none of her business. She couldn't help the curiosity though. Something had put Anita more on edge than normal. Had to be something not good. Anita only attracted bad. 

 

Yes, something was definitely in the air. Anita had strictly informed Willow not to be out after dark unless it was an emergency. Anita escorted Willow home after work. She didn't want Willow to go into the Blood District at all. So, Willow made the jump in logic that something was happening in vampiric circles that Anita didn't want Willow to be caught up in. 

 

Willow felt annoyance that she was being treated like a child. She thought she had escaped that when she left Buffy behind in Sunnydale. Obviously not, if Anita had any say in the matter. Anita had practically adopted Willow as a kid sister. Since Willow was an only child, she relished the attention. It was nice that someone cared enough to be emotionally stifling. She just wished she knew what was going on. 

 

Willow's wish was granted sooner than she thought a few days later. Anita and Willow had finished animating the last corpse for the evening. The zombie in question had been the victim of a drive by shooting in East St. Louis. The cops had wanted to know if the victim had seen the perpetrators or had any light to shed on the crime. The police were disappointed though. The person had been getting groceries out of the car when the crime occurred. The poor woman hadn't been facing the street when the fatal bullet struck. 

 

Anita received a page as Willow gathered up their animating equipment. Willow heard Anita's cursing as she put the gear in the back of the car. Willow had driven this evening. She had managed to nag Anita long enough to get her way. Willow had a new car that she wanted to drive. She had never had her own car and she liked the independent feeling she got from sitting behind the wheel. 

Willow walked up and could see Anita's stern face. "Is something wrong, Anita?" 

 

Anita nodded. "I need to get to the Circus pronto. But my car is clear across town. It would take too long to go and get it." 

 

Willow shrugged. "Do you want me to drop you off at the Circus instead of your house? Doesn't make any difference to me. As long as you can get a ride home from there." 

 

Anita seemed to struggle with an internal debate. She finally relented. "Sure, you can drop me off in the parking lot. I don't want you stopping for anything while you're in that part of town. I want you to drive directly home after letting me out. Okay?" 

 

Willow nodded and got behind the wheel. Anita slid into the passenger seat. Willow could feel the tension rolling off of Anita. Anita got out the extra gun that she had stored in Willow's glove compartment. Willow's eyes widened at that. It must be something serious. Willow knew that Anita always went around armed. Anita had been pestering Willow to get a gun herself. She even offered to train Willow in the proper use and handling of a firearm. Willow had managed to avoid getting a gun so far. She really didn't like them. 

 

The drive over to the Circus took longer than expected. Traffic had been heavy. It was a Friday night and they had to cross the river to get back into St. Louis proper. Anita was in her own little world. Willow said nothing. She didn't want to disturb Anita's thoughts. They looked to be pretty heavy. 

 

The parking lot of the Circus was deserted. The evening show had been over for hours. Willow parked underneath one of the street lights. She turned to face Anita. The look on Anita's face was grim. "Is there anything I can do?" Willow asked. 

 

Anita shook her head. Whatever Anita was going to say was cut off by the arrival of several strangers. Willow could tell that these strangers were vampires. She felt cold dread settle into her stomach. The car had been quickly surrounded. Willow couldn't get out of there without driving over several of them. She knew that would be a bad idea considering that just one of them could bench press her car. She turned again to Anita with a look of fear coming across her features. 

 

Anita ignored Willow and calmly rolled down the window just an inch. "I assume that you are the welcoming committee. Am I late for Musette's arrival?" 

 

One of the vampires came forward. "I would say that you are right on time Ms. Blake. Please step out of the car and follow us." 

 

Anita gave a hard stare at the vampire that spoke. "Willow, I want you to get out of here. I will be fine. Just drive off. Drive over anything in your way." 

 

The spokes vampire chimed in again. "I believe that your driver is also invited to the festivities. I'm sure she would hate to miss the party." 

 

Willow heard Anita give a low growl at that. "My driver is not concerned with this business. She should be allowed to leave." 

 

Anita's demand was ignored as one of the vampires opened Willow's car door. A hand was offered to help her out of the vehicle. She declined but stepped out of the vehicle anyway. She didn't want any of these strangers touching her. 

Willow could feel the malice emanating from them. Anita was pissed. She quickly drew Willow to her side. Willow only felt marginally better. She wished that Buffy was here. Even if Buffy was estranged from her, it would have been nice knowing that the Slayer had her back. 

 

They were quickly led into the Circus. Willow's thoughts were running wild. What awaited them inside? Did she really want to know?


	14. part 13

Willow tried to calm her racing heart. It was rather difficult with so many strange vampires literally breathing down her neck. She tried not to stumble as they took the stairs that led to the lower underground levels of the Circus. Willow didn't want to give any of the vampires an opportunity to touch her. She hoped that Anita had a plan to get them out of there in one piece. 

 

Willow didn't know if enough of her magic would suffice in an attempted escape. She had gotten out of practice lately. She had been so enthralled with her necromantic powers that she had let the rest lapse. She also wanted to prove Tara wrong about her alleged magic abuse. She really hadn't had a strong urge to use magic. She didn't have any real reasons to use it with her not being on the hell mouth. 

 

Willow realized that the Circus was very quiet. She felt her nervousness sky rocket. Even after closing, there should be some noise. People should be shuffling about cleaning and such. Many people lived underneath the place. She knew that not all of them were vampires either. Jason had told her that he lived here also. He seemed intrigued that she was able to tell that he was a lycanthrope. He had had the gall to ask if she had ever tried werewolf. She couldn't help the smirk. She had given him a short affirmative reply to the question. She refused to go into details. Needless to say that had encouraged his efforts. She wondered where Jason could be and who these people were. 

They were marched unceremoniously to Jean-Claude's office. They opened the door and gestured for Anita and Willow to go in first. Anita scowled and did as requested. Willow followed and jumped a little of the sound of the door being firmly shut. She guessed that the entourage was not needed any further. 

 

Willow soon saw why when her eyes swept across the room. It was crowded with many people that she didn't know. Jean-Claude was regally reclining from behind his desk. He seemed unruffled by the apparent invasion of these strange vampires. He was flanked by Asher, Damian, and Jason. The man she had been introduced as Richard was off to one side flanked by two scary looking body guards. The room was swirling with potential power. Willow almost swooned at the intensity. Jean-Claude's office felt entirely too small to be hosting so powerful a gathering. 

 

Willow stepped further into the room. She was shadowing Anita's movements. She saw Anita's eyes narrow. Willow looked to see what had garnered the Executioner's notice. A pale blonde woman was draped over one of the couches. She was taking in the atmosphere with something akin to gleeful expectation. She reminded Willow of a cat lying in wait for its prey. Just waiting to pounce. Willow took an immediate dislike to the woman. 

 

The woman on the couch lazily took in Anita's appearance. "Well, I finally get to make the acquaintance of the renowned Executioner. Funny, I thought you would be taller." 

 

Anita raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, I get that a lot. You must be Musette, Belle Morte's little lackey. I would say that it is a pleasure to meet you but I would be lying." 

 

The emotional temperature in the room dropped several degrees. Willow was silently cursing Anita's way with people. This woman didn't look like someone you wanted to mess with. Not that that would stop someone like Anita. She seemed to get off on irritating everyone she meets. 

 

Musette smiled in a predatory manner. Willow felt goose bumps rise on her flesh. She had to stop herself from taking a step back as Musette quickly hopped off the couch. Musette stalked over to where Anita stood. She seemed to find Anita very amusing if the smirk on her face was anything to go by.

 

"Hmmm. Little necromancer, I can almost taste your power. Very heady stuff." Musette then glanced over towards Willow. Willow flinched under the scrutiny. "And it seems that you aren't the only one to wield it. Very intriguing." 

 

Willow felt the woman come closer. Willow gave a shudder when she felt Musette's cold dead hand caress her cheek and then finger Willow's hair. "What is your name little one?" 

 

Willow didn't like the woman touching her. She wished she had a cross on or something. She managed to get her mouth to work. She stumbled out her name and silently cursed her fear. She knew that Musette would be able to tell. 

 

Musette smiled wildly at Willow's reaction. She flashed fangs. "Aren't you just delicious? You aren't anyone's pet now are you? I would love to show you a few things. Your power sings to me. I could listen to the melody for an eternity." 

 

Willow's eyes went wide at the implication. Anita grabbed Musette's hand and forced her attention to leave Willow. Musette gave a chilling laugh at Anita. Willow felt like she was being toyed with. She didn't like it one bit. 

 

Musette again smirked. "Something to say Anita? I see no marks on her. She is free, is she not? She looks like she needs protection from the big bad world."

 

Anita scowled. "She is under my protection. I would take it as a personal insult if anything were to befall Willow." 

 

Musette again laughed. Her laughter grated on Willow's nerves and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. 

 

Willow was taken unaware as many things happened all at once. Musette grabbed her and Anita had her gun out. Anita had Musette in her sights. Everyone was standing at attention. Willow felt her heart would beat its way out of her rib cage if she didn't get out of Musette's grasp. She struggled. Anita fired. All hell broke loose. 

 

Willow wasn't sure what happened next. She heard people shouting. She had been thrown to the floor by Musette. She felt herself being lifted up and being quickly carried out of the room. She dared to take a peak at her captor. She was pleasantly surprised. It was a vampire but one that she had met. She felt a little more at ease in the arms of Damian. It couldn't be all bad as long as she was getting distance between her and Musette. He said not a word as they took many twists and turns away from the office.


	15. part 14

Willow's heart had finally stopped its racing as they fled away from the office. Willow felt concern over Anita. She didn't know what had happened. She wondered if Musette had been shot. She hoped so. She hoped it was non-fatal so that Musette could suffer just a little bit. Willow knew it was wrong to think such things but couldn't help herself. If anyone deserved it, Musette would be at the head of that line. 

 

Damian had not said a word during the entire time. He seemed intent on reaching a certain destination. Willow hoped that he knew where they were going because she sure as heck didn't. This place was a labyrinth. Wonder if Jean-Claude keeps a Minotaur or better yet David Bowie down here? 

 

Willow's musings were cut short as they entered a room. Damian gently set Willow on her feet. He then closed the door. Willow turned around and surveyed the place. She immediately felt creeped out. There were a row of coffins. Damian had taken her to his resting place. Couldn't there have been somewhere else? A smell wafted to her nose. It smelt similar to reptiles but not. 

 

Willow pondered her chances of going out into the hallway. Maybe she could make it to her car if no one noticed. 

 

Damian turned around slowly and was staring at Willow. Willow stopped her internal monologue when she sensed his gaze. "Are you hurt, Willow?" 

 

She shook her head. She didn't think she would be capable of speech around this guy, no vampire. It wasn't entirely because he happened to be a vampire. It had more to do with being a dashing figure. He exuded a sexual aura. She stifled the urge to run her fingers through his long red hair. It was a darker shade than hers. Her perusal of his physique was brought up short when she saw blood begin to stain his white silk shirt. 

 

Willow immediately jumped into caregiver mode. "Why didn't you tell me you were hurt? Let me have a look at it." 

 

Damian gave a laugh. "You are concerned for my well-being. I am practically a stranger to you." 

 

Willow just shook her head and muttered about the stubborn nature of men. She put her hands on her hips and tried to look intimidating without actually making eye contact. It probably didn't have the desired effect. "Well, Mister, take off the shirt. I don't think Anita will like it if I don't bring you back to her in perfect shape." 

 

Damian shook his head and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt. Willow's breath caught for a moment when his pale muscular chest was revealed. She gave herself a mental shake. No time to leer. Have to check his injury. 

 

Willow stepped closer and peered at the wound oozing at his side. "What caused this?" 

 

"I believe that Anita may have shot me in her haste to take down Musette. I just knew those two would hit it off." 

 

Willow gave a little laugh at Damian's dry delivery. She took the shirt and wiped away some of the excess blood. 

 

"Well, I know a small healing spell that might seal this up a little. I don't think it will work all the way. Doesn't quite seem to work right on the undead. I should know. I used Spike as a guinea pig." 

 

Damian quietly asked, "Spike?" 

 

Willow gave a shrug. "Just a vampire I know from back home. He is also known as William the Bloody. Ever heard of him?" She looked up and quickly looked back down. She had momentarily forgotten the rule about holding a vampire's gaze. 

 

Damian seemed to ponder for a moment. "The name seems familiar. There is no need for you to heal me. I will be fine after a while." 

 

Willow would not be deterred by his protests. She placed her hands on the wound and began to chant. She felt the power rise up but it was different. It wasn't the normal warm power of her witchcraft. She had invoked her necromancy instead. She couldn't stop the power from spilling from her fingertips and into Damian's side. Willow reasoned that this was probably similar to improving a zombie's looks. Making the zombie look more lifelike. After all, Damian and zombies shared a common non-living characteristic. 

 

Damian let out a gasp and his knees gave way. Willow followed him down to the floor. She continued to press her hands to his skin. She could feel the wound close up. She was amazed. She removed her hands and looked closely at his skin. It was unblemished. One would not be able to tell that he had been shot just minutes before. 

 

Willow began to worry at Damian's continued silence. His eyes were closed. She wasn't sure if he was in pain or not. She hoped she hadn't done anything wrong. She really should have kept up her practicing. She hadn't had a spell go wonky on her in a long time. This would happen now while she is trying to impress her supervisor. Maybe she should have waited for Anita. 

 

Willow's worries were unfounded when she saw his eyelids flutter. He opened them wide and Willow was confronted with the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Damian had a confused expression on his face as if he was not sure what was happening to him. 

 

His confusion was quickly replaced with glee. He smiled widely. Willow caught a glimpse of fang. Damian sat up and soundly kissed Willow on the lips. She was so shocked that she didn't push him away. She felt his arms go around her waist. She opened her mouth to his questing tongue. She slipped her arms around his neck. She had never had the experience of French kissing a vampire before. She was always opened to widening her horizons. 

 

And this was how they were discovered moments later.


	16. part 15

Willow woke late the next day. Luckily for her that she didn't need to go into the office until the afternoon. Anita didn't hold office hours until after twelve. Willow really liked that about Anita. It was necessary with the late hours that Anita ended up keeping. How she managed to find all that time to juggle animating, advising the police and her hectic social life was beyond Willow's understanding. 

 

Willow was still tired. Stress will do that to a person. Willow was surprised to see that she hadn't prematurely aged from the events of the previous night. Her thoughts were all jumbled up in her head. Nothing like vampires being all down with their predator selves to make a person nervous. Willow was just glad that she managed to get out of there in one piece with nary a bite mark. 

 

Willow was glad that she didn't have to see that skanky French ho of a vampire, Musette, again that night. Anita had escorted her back to the car after finding her with Damian. Willow had been embarrassed greatly that she would be found kissing a vampire that she hardly knew. Anita just raised an eyebrow and told Willow to `get while the getting was good.' Willow didn't have to be told twice. She gave a little smile to Damian and then broke a land speed record for vacating the premises. At this rate, clown phobia was going to surpass her frog fear. 

 

And Willow still hadn't quite figured out what had happened with Damian. She was sure that something had gone wrong with the healing spell. But he seemed fine afterwards if just a little affectionate. Not a bad thing to Willow's mind. She wouldn't mind exchanging more smoochies with Damian. He was a great kisser. He must have had a lot of experience. Willow pondered his age and if it was considered rude to ask a vampire that. 

 

Willow glanced at the clock and realized that she better kick it into high gear if she was going to get to eat before going to work. She would have to ponder things later. She needed to get a shower and get into work. 

 

Willow managed to get all the things that needed to be done and still got into the office with fifteen minutes to spare. She gave herself a mental congratulations. She grabbed two mugs for coffee. Willow had quickly come to the realization that her working relationship with Anita was greatly improved with the addition of caffeine. Anita had given Willow one of her novelty mugs. The mug read `Animators do it lying down.' Willow thought it was amusing. Bert didn't. All the more reason to like it. 

 

Bert was regretting putting Willow under Anita's tutelage. He had the fear that Anita was attempting to make a clone of herself. He couldn't handle two Anitas. He couldn't handle the original. Willow found it very amusing and went out of her way to be more forthright in her opinions just like Anita. Bert needed someone to keep him within the bounds of good taste. 

 

Willow was placing the mugs on the desk of the office to be used that day when Anita came rushing into the office. She looked tired and as haggard as Willow felt. Willow was just burning with curiosity about what had happened after she left. She didn't get a chance to interrogate Anita. Their first consult was already waiting on them. Willow would just have to wait until later that night to bug Anita. 

 

When the last client left for the day, night had already fallen. It was time to go and visit some graveyards and raise the dead. Willow was excited about that but she wanted to find out all the juicy details. Anita raised an eyebrow at Willow's bouncing in place. 

 

"We will talk about things outside of the office. Come on. Traffic is going to be a bitch. We need to leave if we are going to make our first appointment on time." 

 

And with that Anita ushered Willow out of the office. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Across town, vampires were rising from their coffins underneath the Circus of the Damned. Damian came back to himself with a start. His first thought of the night was on the redheaded animator that he had rescued the night before. He struggled for a moment to recall her name. It came to him as he sat up in his coffin. Her name was Willow and what a lovely name that was. 

 

He was amazed that his first thought of the day was not on his master, Anita, but on her coworker. That was quite strange. Ever since Anita had marked him, all his thoughts were consumed with serving Anita. What could this mean? Something had happened for this to even be possible. But what? 

 

Damian pondered this after he had fed for the evening. He felt freer than he had been in months. He wondered if he was actually thinking for himself for once. Had he regained his free will? How was this possible? 

 

Then it came to him in a flash. Willow. She had done something to him when she touched him. He had felt her necromancy firsthand. Had she marked him also? What did this mean to him? If it were true, how would he serve two masters? He remembered that Anita had been a human servant to two master vampires at the same time. With the death of the rogue master, Anita had regained her freedom from the marks. 

 

He needed to come up with a plan to test if his hypothesis was true. If he was indeed free of Anita's will, then he would need to do something that Anita wouldn't approve of. Of course, something that wouldn't end in his final death or getting locked up in a cross-covered coffin. He needed to do something subtle in subverting Anita's wishes. 

 

His mind alit to the mental picture of Willow. What better way to test his bounds than by courting the one protected by Anita? Anita didn't want vampires near the redhead. If he could get close to her without running into Anita's compulsion then he would know that he was again his own man. And the plan had the nice side benefit of getting close to Willow. He found her fascinating. He needed to know her better. It was time to get a necromancer to call his very own. He would set his plans in motion immediately.


	17. part 16

As soon as the car was underway, Willow turned expectantly towards Anita. "Well, don't keep me in suspense. What happened after I was whisked out of the room? And while I'm on that thought. Why did Damian rescue me from Musette's clutches?" 

 

Anita gave a dry chuckle at the machine gun delivery of questions. "One answer per question." Willow gave a huff in annoyance which just caused a smile to grace the Executioner's face. 

 

"Well, I ordered Damian to flee with you. I had to remove you from the situation. Musette was going to use you as leverage against me and Jean-Claude." 

 

Willow pondered that for a moment. "Why me? I'm no one important." 

 

Anita risked a glance at Willow. "Because my dear, you are a powerful necromancer like me. Musette probably wanted a pet necromancer of her very own. She can't have me but she can have you. If she had had the opportunity, she would have. Jean-Claude has made things abundantly clear to her that you are completely off limits. If she tries anything now, she will be signing her own death warrant. So, no worries. You are out of the picture. I wouldn't get involved if I was you. Count yourself lucky to be out of the political maneuverings of vampires." 

 

Willow gave a sigh of relief. Vampires and their stupid mental chess matches. Conflicts between them could take decades even centuries to play out. Willow didn't see where all the patience could stem from. But then she was only human with an average life span to look forward to. Must be boredom from living for so long. They have to do something to kill time. 

 

Willow stifled a groan when she saw a calculating gleam to Anita's eyes. Oh, no. What could it be now? 

 

Anita didn't draw out Willow's suspense. "So, Willow. What were you and Damian up to in the coffin room?" 

 

Willow blushed. Anita would ask that. Willow didn't have an answer either. She wasn't sure what had happened. The only conclusion she could come up with was that Damian was very grateful for the healing. Also, that he knew his way around a kiss. Willow's blood heated up at the thought of locking lips with him again. 

 

"Nothing much. I just healed him and he was grateful. I think that it was a thank you kiss. Nothing else. I don't really attract many people." Willow frowned at the thought. 

 

Anita patted Willow's shoulder. "It is probably for the best. You don't want to get involved romantically with vampires. It can get very complicated very fast. Trust me. I speak from experience. You don't need the heartache. You're a good kid Willow." 

 

Willow pouted. "Kid? I'll have you know that I'm an adult who is not much younger than you." 

 

Anita snorted at Willow's distress. "True, I just feel older than everyone. Some days even older than dirt." 

 

Willow laughed. They then settled down into a conversation regarding the people that they would be raising tonight. There was a busy night planned and no time for Willow to have ambiguous fuzzy feelings regarding a certain member of the undead. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

It was very late by the time that Willow stumbled home after saying good night to Anita. She was tired and drained. Anita was having her do the brunt now of animating to test her endurance. Anita would stay close by in case of any accidents. It wouldn't do to have a newly risen zombie to slip from an animator's control. Zombies, if left to their own devices, can turn cannibalistic. That would definitely be bad publicity for Animators, Inc if it happened. 

 

Willow fumbled in her pockets for the key to her front door. She was tired and dirty. She definitely needed to get a shower to wash off the chicken blood and ointment. She had convinced Anita to go back to animal sacrifice. They could share the black marks on the karma like when girlfriends eat dessert to share the calories and the guilt. 

 

Willow softly cursed as she had dropped the keys. She bent down to retrieve them and noticed something on the floor. The bulb in the hallway had burnt out so she couldn't make out much detail. She picked up her keys and the flat rectangular box. She then unlocked her door and flipped the light switch to the living room. She carefully shut and locked the front door as per Anita's reminder. 

 

Lots of dangers out in the world. No need to go and invite them into your house. She smiled at thoughts of her pseudo big sister. 

 

She walked further into the living room and toed off her flats. The price of having to look professional. She would love to just wear sneakers but Bert would get very upset and so would the clients. So, thus having to look like a grown up. Bah! 

 

Willow made her way to the couch and sat down. She gave a hard stare at the mysterious box. Well, no time like the present. She slowly opened the box and was shocked to see a single blood red rose with a white card. Willow took the rose out and inhaled its delicate fragrance. This was nice. Wonder who sent it? She glanced at the card still in the box. 

 

She slowly picked it up and perused the flowery script. The writing seemed similar to Angel's. He wouldn't send her flowers. At least she didn't think so. He was busy in L.A. being a champion for mankind and the like. Willow brought the card closer to read what was written. It simply said, `Thinking of You.' Willow frowned. It wasn't signed. She gave a sigh. She was too tired to contemplate the identity of anonymous flower senders. She needed to put the flower in water and get a shower. And sleep. Sleep would be absolutely heavenly about now. She stumbled to the kitchen to get a glass to put the rose in. She would figure it out later after she was well-rested.

 

Had she looked out her window, she would have seen who had sent her the mysterious rose. He stood cloaked in shadows and watched as she went about her nightly ritual for preparing to go to bed. He stood sentinel watching her place until the sun chased him away to rest. He would just have to be patient. No need to move quickly. Everything will go his way eventually.


	18. part 17

Willow stumbled into the office. She was tired and had a great thirst for coffee. She needed the caffeine to jumpstart her thinking processes. She had been working on her own now. Anita said she was ready and Bert agreed with her. She just wished that he hadn't been paying too much attention to the reports. Her work load was equivalent to Anita's now. Having to raise three or four zombies a night was tasking but she was getting used to it. 

 

She was welcomed into the office by a cheery Mary. She gave a grunt and went to the break room to get her precious coffee. Ah, so much better. She felt those synapses warm up and begin firing rapidly. She pondered a moment if Juan Valdez was considered a saint for his actions. She didn't know. She wasn't Catholic. Maybe if he wasn't, she should write a petition to the Pope in favor of canonization. It was worth a shot. She smiled at her weird thoughts. Time to go work. 

 

Mary called to Willow as she was making her escape to what would be her office for the day. "Willow, you have another delivery from your secret admirer. I think it is chocolates this time. Why won't you tell anyone who he is? The office gossip is running wild with speculation." 

 

Willow gave a groan. Not this again. Mary was nice but could be a busybody at times. She didn't need this first thing in the morning. She wanted to go to her office and just veg for a while. Was this too much to ask? She knew that answer. She wouldn't be able to escape from Mary's inquiring gaze. The woman could teach the Spanish Inquisition a few things. 

 

Willow turned her back from sanctuary and walked over to Mary's desk. There sitting in plain sight for the whole office to take a gander at was a mysterious shiny black box with a bright red bow. Willow picked it up and jiggled it a little. Yes, it sounded like chocolates. 

 

She picked up the card and that was yet again left unsigned. This one written in the same script as the others said simply, `Not as delicious as you.' Now that message was just a little creepy. But then most of the messages had been just a tad ominous. They never threatened anything but just left her with an uneasy feeling. At least he hadn't sent any creepy drawings of her like Angelus had done to Buffy. That was one small measure of comfort. 

 

She knew that she should uncover the mystery of her secret admirer but she had been so wrapped up in work that she just didn't have the time or inclination. She had a tiny fear of what would happen if she were to uncover his identity. Thoughts took a morbid turn to wonder if her admirer was like the Phantom of the Opera. Part of her enjoyed the mystery and didn't want to ruin it. But a larger part of her was curious. She wanted to lay her eyes on this anonymous gift giver. 

 

Willow looked up from her musings to see an expectant look on Mary's face. She gave a small smile. "Card was unsigned as usual, Mary." 

 

Mary gave a huff in annoyance. "Do you know who this guy is? He seems awfully romantic. I think that you're holding out on us. I think you know who the mysterious he is." 

 

Willow gave a shake to her head. "Not a clue, Mary. Not a clue." 

 

She opened the box. Ooh, it was full of Godiva chocolate. This was nice. She picked one up and took a tentative nibble. Heaven for the taste buds. She offered one to Mary which was greedily accepted. Willow then made with all haste to her office to ponder more on the situation. She wouldn't have to worry about Mary calling her back for a while. Not when her mouth was full of chocolate. Willow was so devious. 

 

Willow sat behind her desk and placed the box of chocolates in front of her. She began to think of all the other flowers and gifts that had bent sent to her at work. It was nice at first but now it was getting ridiculous. Her coworkers probably had a betting pool going on the nature of her suitor. She never got through a day without at least one person interrogating her about it. Things couldn't continue like this. She needed to do something. 

 

Why didn't he come forward to take the credit? Was he getting off on this cat and mouse game he was playing with her? It wasn't just the gifts that had her on edge. She was beginning to suspect that she was being watched. Not all the time but enough to make her paranoid. She wasn't sure if it was just her overactive imagination. He hadn't done anything overtly threatening to her. 

She would just have to get to the bottom of this mystery. She wasn't a Scooby for nothing. She was Research Girl before she became Uber Wicca and now Newest Necromancer in St. Louis. She would come up with a methodical plan to unmask the person. She guessed she would start with whoever is delivering the flowers and gifts. Maybe they would know something. 

 

All this would have to wait until her next day off. She figured that this would require some walking about on her part. It might take all day to unravel the puzzle. She was resolved. She would find out and then go confront the perpetrator. No one messes with Willow Rosenberg's mind but Willow Rosenberg! 

She stifled a chuckle at that mental rambling. She set the box of chocolates to the side after taking another tasty morsel out of the box. She firmly pushed the distraction to the back of her mind. She had clients to see and raisings to perform. Work stops for no one.


	19. part 18

Willow finally wrangled a day off from her evil oppressor also known as Bert. She had to browbeat him into submission. It was a good thing that Anita and Manny had been coaxing her in being more self assertive. The lessons paid off. Now, she had a day of leisure to look forward to. 

 

Of course, the day off was going to be nothing leisurely. She had a mystery to solve and she was going to do just that. She got up early to begin preparations. She loaded herself up on coffee and dressed casually. She hoped that something would pan out. Mary had been helpful in getting the names of the delivery companies that had been sending the presents. She was going to trek downtown and see if she couldn't bully someone into spilling the beans. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

She should have known that she was being too optimistic in achieving her goals for the day. She was coming across some heavy resistance in finding any information about her suitor. She was getting completely frustrated by all the roadblocks and evasions being put in her way to finding out anything. They wouldn't even throw a crumb of information in her direction. She was seriously considering doing some highly illegal mojo. She shouldn't even think about doing that. She could get serious jail time if she succumbed to her desires. The truth wasn't worth that. At least not yet. 

 

She sat down at a corner café in beautiful downtown St. Louis. It was a nice sunny day with a clear blue sky. She would just take a load off and maybe have a snack. She was beginning to feel peckish. She had skipped lunch in her investigational pursuits. It was late afternoon now. She might as well combine meals while she was here. She gave a hefty order to the waiter. She would have a nice meal and then she would try bribery. If that didn't work well she could always ask Anita for help. 

 

She really didn't want to ask Anita for any help if she could avoid it. She didn't want to give Anita any ammunition regarding Willow's abilities as an adult. She enjoyed the camaraderie of having someone who acted like a sister. It was nice for someone that had been a very lonely only child. But it could be suffocating at times. She could really sympathize with Dawn now. Speaking of Dawn, Willow needed to call to check in with her Scooby friends. She still felt homesickness when she thought of them. It just wasn't as acutely felt now. 

Willow looked over all the cards that she had collected from the presents and flowers. Each message seemed charming but threatening at the same time. She thought only Angelus could achieve that delicate balance. She had called Angel's office when she had had the scary thought that it was Angelus doing the stalking. But no worries there. Angel was still a champion for the light. Willow could breathe a sigh of relief over that at least. Of course, she had stirred up the hornet's nest that is Cordelia Chase's curiosity. She had to promise to call back when she learned anything. And she had better do it too. Angel would fly immediately to St. Louis if he thought she was the least bit in trouble. He was the strangest big brother to have. Who else could claim a two-hundred and fifty odd old vampire as an adopted big brother? 

 

Willow's eyes strayed to one particular note. It had been attached to a delicate wooden music box. The box's top had a willow tree carved on it. It had to be a specialty item. If the delivery company would be of no use then maybe this would work. Willow wasn't too far from the store that it probably in all likelihood had originated from. She was in luck the back of the note had a company logo on it. It read `Curious Shoppe for Curious Goodes.' It wasn't that far from where she was at the moment. She would walk over after her meal and see what she would see. 

 

Willow left a nice tip on the table for the attentive waiter. He had been quite the flirt. Willow wondered if he had really been interested or if it was just a ploy to get more tips. She chuckled at how cynical she was beginning to sound. Anita was rubbing off on her. She better watch herself or she will be getting into as much trouble as Anita does. 

 

The quaint shop was only a few blocks away. Willow could see the sun was beginning to sink below the horizon. She cursed her slow eating of dinner. She shouldn't be such a conscientious chewer of her food. Well, nothing to be done for it now. She had a silver cross on. That should afford some protection. She would have to hurry though. She was too close to the Blood District for comfort. 

 

A door chime went off as she opened the door to the little store. It was a small almost claustrophobic store. Full to the brim with assorted knick knacks crammed on all the wooden shelves. Willow felt her curiosity pique at all the rare looking items. Some looked mystical in nature. She would have to come back again sometime just to browse. She couldn't get distracted right now. She had a mission to fulfill. 

 

An elderly man who had just a fringe of gray hair round his bald head came out of the back. He gently drew back the green curtain that separated the front of the store to whatever lay behind it. He gave her a gentle smile and hobbled over to where she was standing. She could tell that the man was hunched over probably from arthritis. It hurt her just to see him shuffle. She gave a dazzling smile in return. Time to interrogate the nice old man. 

 

"Hello, sir. I am making enquiries regarding a gift that I received. I was hoping that you could help me. If you don't mind." 

 

The man painfully sat down on a stool behind a glass display case. "How can I help you miss?" 

 

Willow gave a small prayer to any deities that might be listening. She then launched into a highly edited version of what she wanted. She managed to charm the man into giving her some information. He wasn't too helpful regarding a physical description. His eyesight was failing him. But he had managed to give her one important bit of information. The old man was absolutely positive that it had been a vampire that had come into his store. He said that the mysterious man had held himself entirely too still to be living. It gave him the willies something fierce. The old man wished that he could have given the nice girl more but he couldn't. He wished her luck and safety if it truly was a member of the undead stalking her. 

 

She hoped that it wasn't true but in her heart she knew that it probably was. Her luck was always running to the bad. Why should this be any different? But which mysterious vampire in this city would be stalking her? She hadn't had much contact with vampires. The only instances that she could remember both took place at the Circus. Hmm, Jean-Claude was at the Circus. Maybe he would know or give her an idea of where to start. 

 

Willow quickly walked back to her car. She had a list of phone numbers to reach Anita in case of emergency. She knew that one of them was to the Circus. She would call Jean-Claude and ask him very nicely if he knew anything. She hoped that Anita wouldn't find out. Anita was adamant that Willow have nothing to do with the vampires. She was trying to shelter Willow from that world. Willow had to scoff at that. She had been dealing with vampires since she was fifteen. She would be able to handle anything that Jean-Claude might throw her way.


	20. part 19

Willow was wondering if she had been rational in agreeing to meet Jean-Claude personally. Not that she had much choice in the matter. He wouldn't discuss anything over the phone. He said that he was old fashioned and preferred face to face conversations. She knew that had to be a ploy just to get her to the Circus. Was this all a setup from the word go? Now, she would have these thoughts. Where was her brain before? 

 

She sighed and got out of her car. She was in the parking lot at the Circus of the Damned. It was deep in the one part of town that she would rather not be in after dark. Not only would she be wandering around there but she was meeting the head bloodsucker. This was very foolish. She knew this. But she had already agreed to meet and she couldn't stand for anyone to think her rude. Maybe she should go back to Anita on some refresher courses on assertiveness. If she were just a bit more like Anita then she wouldn't be here right now. Of course, even Anita couldn't disentangle herself from Jean-Claude's grasp. With that thought she felt marginally better. 

 

Jason was waiting for her at the entrance. People were lining up to catch that evening's show. Jason was attired in something that might have had a former life as saran wrap. He knew he looked good and wanted to let the whole world know. Willow could only shake her head in disbelief at what he was wearing. He smiled widely at her reaction. 

 

"Jason, you have no shame." 

 

He smirked. "Shame is for people that don't look this good." 

 

Willow laughed and felt her mood lighten. She took his proffered arm and was led around the crowd into the Circus. She was getting the honored guest treatment. This made her nervous but it could be worse. She could be getting the honored main dish treatment. She shuddered a little. She needed to be on her toes. Vampires can be very tricky. 

 

Jason led her away from the crowds and into the bowels of the establishment. At least she wouldn't have to speak to Jean-Claude for too long. He had to go to the Master of Ceremonies gig. She wondered how much time was needed to drain her dry. She would hate to keep the audience waiting if her death was drawn out. She really needed to stop thinking such negative thoughts. Still she was curious. She would have to ask Angel or better yet Spike. Angel would be all soulful brooding if she asked while Spike would probably go into horrific detail. Maybe she should just quash this curious notion. 

 

Willow was so deeply entrenched in her thoughts that she didn't realize that Jason had stopped and was opening the door to the Master's office. She went in without looking to see if Jason was following. She came back to herself when she heard the door close. She was alone in a room with not one but two master vampires. Jean-Claude was lounging on one of the couches while Asher was perched on the desk. They seemed a tad surprised to see her so soon. 

 

She stepped further into the room. "Hi, um sorry to just barge in. Was I supposed to be announced or something? I mean, if I'm interrupting something here. I could always come back at another time. You seem very busy so I'll just show myself out." 

 

Her attempt at flight was halted by Asher. He smiled reassuringly at her. The smile didn't reassure her at all. His hair covered over half of his face. She resisted the urge to push it back. Don't touch the vampires. They bite. She gave a tentative smile but still stepped back a bit. She didn't like sharing such a close space with someone who was so quick that she didn't even see him move. 

 

Asher chuckled. Willow felt like she had been gently caressed. She stepped back even further and shot a glare at the culprit. She realized her mistake when his eyes met hers. His eyes were so pale blue to be almost white. It was eerie. She could feel a tug on her senses. He was trying to roll her mind. She was prepared. Anita had told her that it was well within her powers to escape the thrall if she had a strong enough will and not taken by surprise. She wasn't going to be an easy snack for some French vampire no matter how sexy he was. 

 

She frowned at him. He stepped closer. She could feel him battering at her shields. She arched an eyebrow at him. She felt her anger rising. He was so breaking the law right now. He needed someone to put him over their knee. Not that she was volunteering or anything. Back, back, naughty thoughts! 

 

She crossed her arms and did something completely childish. She stuck her tongue at him. The battle of wills was broken by Jean-Claude's laughter. She felt a shiver of delightful sensation down her spine. Did all vampires around here have that ability? So unfair! 

 

She gave a glare in Jean-Claude's direction. Asher stepped away from her and gestured for her to sit down. She walked gingerly around him. She was going to give him a wide berth in the future. She sat down on the couch across from Jean-Claude. She had no wish to share furniture with the man. Sharing a room was bad enough. They could make a fortune if they could bottle all the sex appeal floating about in here. 

 

Jean-Claude offered a sexy smile. "My humblest apologies Ma Petite Rouge. Do forgive our little games. We can't help our inner natures." 

 

Willow gave a nod. "No harm done. I just would appreciate if you would tone down your mojo if you don't mind." 

 

Asher arched an eyebrow. "Mojo?" 

 

Willow nodded again. "Yeah, that eye thing and the voice thing. It is very distracting and I don't want to take up much of your time. I just need to know some information and then I will be out of your hair and you can go back to doing whatever it is vampires do." 

 

Willow felt another caress of their laughter. This was so bad. If they keep this up, she might jump both of them. She stiffened her spine. She would go home straight after this and take a nice cold shower. Evil hormones showing up at the worst of times. 

 

Jean-Claude stopped laughing and looked over at Asher. "She is delightful, is she not?" 

 

Asher returned to his seat on the desk. "Yes, quite. A lovely breath of fresh air." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. Great she was entertaining to the undead. Maybe she could go on tour with it. She needed information and she didn't want to have to stay here any longer than absolutely necessary. "Listen, I understand that you're very busy so I will just ask my question and be on my merry way, okay?" 

Jean-Claude nodded and gestured for her to continue. 

 

Willow took a deep breath and let it out. "I'm being stalked. Someone is sending me flowers and gifts practically every day. I'm sure that I'm being followed too. Not all the time. Just sometimes. I did some investigating and think that my stalker is a vampire. I was wondering if you might know of a way for me to find out whom." 

 

Willow bent down to retrieve her purse as she said this. She got out the collection of notes that had been sent to her. Asher stood up and retrieved them from her. He walked over to Jean-Claude and handed some of them to him. They both were silent as they read what was written. Willow felt a blush creeping onto her cheeks. She was sharing something intimate with two vampires that she hardly knew. How embarrassing. 

 

Willow fidgeted nervously as Jean-Claude and Asher looked over the entire collection again. Jean-Claude looked up. He smiled. Willow didn't care much for that smile. Something was up. She swore she could see the wheels turning in that lovely head of his. His face returned to an emotionless blank mask. 

"I believe that I could be of some help on the matter. But this thing would require some reciprocation on your part." 

 

Willow frowned. "You want a favor for helping me?" 

 

Jean-Claude smiled a slight smile. "Exactly. Nothing illegal of course. Just a favor to be granted sometime in the future. Nothing too tasking for you." 

Willow swallowed loudly. Had she just wandered onto the set of "The Godfather" and not noticed. Well, if she wanted to find out if she was any danger then she would need to know where the threat was coming from. She gave a little shake. 

 

"Fine, a future favor for your help in revealing the identity of my stalker. I'm not doing anything illegal or immoral for you." 

 

Jean-Claude arose from the couch and quickly approached her. He gave a gentle kiss to the back of her hand. "Nothing too onerous for such a delicate flower. Would you like to confront your stalker now?" 

 

Willow was thunderstruck. That was quick. He knew that fast. Something smelt rotten in the state of Denmark. Her suspicions were on high alert. "How do you know so quickly?" 

 

He gave an elegant shrug to his shoulders. "I recognize the handwriting." He turned to Asher. "Please take Willow to the perpetrator." He turned back to Willow. "I'm so sorry but I must cut this charming visit short. It was a pleasure. Please come back and visit me again." He gave her another kiss and strode out of the room. She was left alone with Mr. Eye Mojo. 

 

Asher walked over to her and she stood up. Willow had to ask. "Do you recognize the handwriting too?" 

 

He smiled a smile that would make a crocodile proud. "Of course, I've known Damian for years." 

 

Willow was sure that her mouth was probably on the floor from the shock. Damian?


	21. part 20

Shock quickly succumbed to anger and suspicion. Vampires. Damn sneaky vampires! Willow didn't appreciate being used in this manner. She didn't like being played with and this certainly felt like she was being played. She was going to give that vamp stalker a piece of her mind. She was not for the undead's amusement. 

 

Willow silently seethed as she followed Asher's quiet footsteps down another twisting hall way. Willow wondered if there were any maps around the place with a little star that said `you are here.' 

 

It would really be helpful. This place was just too much of a maze. Rats would never find the cheese in this place. You probably didn't want to find whatever lay in wait at the center anyway. Probably something with nice sharp teeth and a healthy appetite. 

 

Willow almost ran into the back of Asher. He had come to a halt at a door. The door looked like all the other doors in this place. He turned and smiled. "I shall leave you now, Mademoiselle. It was a pleasure seeing you again." He placed a gentlemanly kiss upon her knuckles and left her alone. 

 

She faced the door and pondered knocking. She shrugged. Why bother? He could probably hear her breathing on the other side of the door anyway. She caved into her polite inner voice and gave a quick rap on the door before entering. She didn't wait for an answer and walked right in. She couldn't be expected to be patient when she was stewing in her righteous anger. 

 

The room was poorly lit. Candles flickered and did nothing to dispel the gloom. Willow suppressed a shiver of fear that ran along her spine. She still had her cross. Her hand crept to her neckline where it lay. 

 

She heard a rustle of clothing and something blurred in front of her. She swallowed her scream and took an involuntary step closer to the door. Damian seemed to appear out of nowhere in front of her. He was wearing an emerald silk shirt that matched his eyes. It was unbuttoned all the way. She could see pale gleaming chest. All those muscles called to be caressed. Willow ignored her lust and remembered her anger. The pretty boy routine wasn't going to work on her. 

 

"Damian." Willow faltered for a moment for how to start the conversation. 

 

Damian took a step closer and smirked. "Willow, I'm so glad you came for a visit. Such a vision of loveliness to brighten my evening." 

 

He took her hand before she could register the movement. He placed a lingering kiss upon her skin. She felt a tingle from where his lips had touched. He continued to hold her hand as if they were long time friends. 

 

Willow let out a growl when she came back to herself. She ripped her hand away from his grasp. 

 

"I don't know what your game is but it stops right now. I don't appreciate vampire mind games especially when I don't know the rules." 

 

Damian seemed shocked for a moment. He quickly recovered. He had perfected a face of innocence. Willow figured that it had to be feigned. 

 

"Whatever do you mean dear one? I play no game. I just wish to bask in your fiery radiance." 

 

He began to creep forward infringing on her personal space. She took tiny steps backward to avoid his proximity. 

 

Willow felt her back hit the door. Before she could turn around to open her means of escape, he was upon her. His face was inches from hers. His silky red hair hung down and brushed her cheeks. 

 

His voice had taken on an intimate husky quality. "Dear one, I'm not playing a game. Do you treat all your suitors like this? 

 

Are you so unsure of beauty that you suspect anyone of showing interest? Let me allay your fears and doubts." 

 

Before Willow could utter a single word of protest, his lips swooped down upon hers. His tongue caressed her lips until she finally relented to his invasion. She relaxed her jaw and his tongue immediately began dueling with hers. She felt like she would actually swoon. It must be the lack of oxygen. 

 

She broke away from the kiss and panted for her needed breaths. She realized that her hands had somehow managed to work their way around his neck. His hands rested firmly on her hips. He gazed down at her in triumph. She felt a surge of anger at his cocky attitude. Men, all alike. Pigs. 

 

She disentangled her hands and gave a shove to his chest. He didn't even move. Obviously couldn't get out of the situation with brute strength. Guess she would have to rely on brain power. Too bad the hormones were sabotaging all her efforts. She took a deep cleansing breath. She would have to try again. 

"Listen, I appreciate all the gifts. They were very nice but it is causing me trouble at work. I need you to stop." She took a chance and looked up into his eyes. He didn't attempt to enthrall her with his gaze. She threw in a "please" just in case. He closed his eyes if he was considering her request. 

 

She held her breath as he silently deliberated. Finally he opened them again. He smiled down at her. 

 

"But how must I win your affections, dear one? Is this not how one woos nowadays?" 

 

Willow felt a pang of guilt. He seemed so ardent in his innocence. Maybe she had been imagining the threat. Maybe he just was out of practice in courting mortals. She shook away the remorse. Maybe she needed her head examined. Don't trust vampires. They have a tendency to sink their fangs in when you least expect it. She had scars to remind her of that particular lesson. 

 

She would try tact in hopes of getting away scot free. "Yes, flowers and gifts are considered appropriate but within moderation. I have to deal with office gossip all day long with the large amount you send. And how come you didn't sign any of the notes?" 

 

He seemed to look almost bashful. Willow was amazed that a vampire could even wear that expression. "Dear one, I wasn't sure how you would react to know that it was I that wanted you." 

 

Willow felt a shiver of desire run through her veins at that admission. Ooh, he was good. He didn't do the voice trick thing like Jean-Claude or Asher but he still could get her hormones riled up. 

 

She definitely needed the cold shower. He must have picked up on it because she felt him pull her closer and begin to lean down for another kiss. She needed to nip this in the bud before her will gave out and she jumped him right there. 

She turned her head and he redirected his efforts to gentle kisses along her neck. She tingled again from where he touched her skin. This was getting out of hand. You don't neck with vampires. It tends to be a short-lived hobby. She moved her hands to his face in an effort to dislodge him.

 

"Damian, I came here to talk not to have smoochies." 

 

He chuckled at her neck. She shivered. He straightened up but continued to hold her in his embrace. "Willow, tell me what I must do to win your heart." 

 

Willow gave a groan. He just didn't give up. Someone needed to knock some sense into his pretty little head. Too bad she didn't bring any blunt objects. 

"Damian, please stop sending me things at work. It really is overkill. Give me some space and I'll talk to you later about this. I don't really know you at all. This seems very sudden." 

 

Damian smiled. "Fine, I will give you time to adjust to my courtship. We could spend time together and you could get to know all my dirty little secrets. When you have eternity alone, meeting someone like you doesn't seem sudden. It seems like it took too long in coming." 

 

He again leant down and bestowed another mind blowing kiss. He stepped away from her and she slowly opened her eyes. Her thoughts were completely disorganized. She kept thinking the same thing over and over. Wow! 

He bowed deeply and left with only a "Until we meet again." 

 

Willow felt flustered by the attention. She must look the mess. She straightened her clothes and ran her fingers through her hair. She probably looked well and truly kissed. Nothing to be done about it. She would try to be sneaky and hope that she didn't run into anyone she knew as she beat her hasty retreat out of the Circus. At least she knew her suitor's identity. Now what?


	22. part 21

Warning: This story may go dark in places. I will post an individual warning on any chapters that may have dark contents. 

 

 

"Passion. It lies in all of us. Sleeping. . .waiting. . .And though unwanted. . .unbidden. . it will stir. . .open its jaws, and howl. It speaks to us. . .guides us. . .Passion rules us all. And we obey. What other choice do we have?" 

 

\--Angelus 

 

 

Willow woke up bright and early to a knocking at her front door. She sleepily put on a robe and made her bleary way to see who had the guts to bug a Willow without the comforting buffer of coffee. Luckily for the rude person, Willow didn't take out her aggressions on strange delivery men. She grudgingly signed for the flowers and didn't bother replying to the uttered "good morning." 

 

What was good about morning anyway? It wouldn't be so bad if it just had the decency to happen later in the day. And worse yet, Damian's deliveries now occurred at home. Oh, yes he had stopped sending them to the office as she had requested. Now, she got to look forward to early morning knocks at her door. She assumed that they came at that ungodly hour because she was usually away from home any other time. Someone had to sign for it. 

 

She sighed as she stumbled to the kitchen. She placed the flowers with the growing greenhouse that was now her kitchen. Coffee would make everything better. It had to. It was coffee. She impatiently waited for the pot to brew. She really needed to do something about the Damian situation. She procrastinated long enough. But thinking about it could wait just a few more minutes. She couldn't be expected to have coherent thoughts with a severe lack of caffeine in her system. 

 

She sat down with a mug of hot coffee and turned her thoughts to the enigma that was a certain red haired vampire. At least, he was now taking credit for the notes. He signed them and everything. He was pushing his luck though. Willow pondered if he would make an attractive red haired rat. Where was the space that she needed? 

 

Obviously, there was a communication problem between the two of them. He must not understand the concept of space. She was going to have to have another talk with him. She both dreaded and wanted to see him again. Smoochies had been very nice the last time they had `talked' when she had found out his identity as her secret stalker. She had to wonder what he would try to do if he got her alone in a room again. 

 

Maybe she should just call him on the phone. It would be much safer for her hormones. He couldn't take advantage of the situation to get in some free groping or whatever else he had on his pretty little mind. It wouldn't be so bad if he was homely. He was just so darn attractive. It made things very difficult for Willow. She didn't want to get involved with anyone. 

 

She would call him tonight after he rises for the evening. She will tell him in no uncertain terms that she needs space. He is going to have to stop with all the gifts and such. She was running out of room to put everything. With that settled, Willow finished drinking her coffee. She washed out the mug and went to get ready for work that day. She would not be undeterred. He would see things her way. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow finally got up the courage to call half way through eating her dinner. She had time to kill before her evening appointments would begin. She had been sitting at the table while she mechanically put food into her mouth. She stared hard at the cell phone. She was sure that it was mocking her. Why did she feel so nervous? It couldn't be because she was shooting down the aspirations of a vampire that was smitten with her. And that said vampire was a powerful member of the undead community. Who just happened to be one of Jean-Claude's lieutenants? Naw, not that at all. 

 

An inner voice chided her for her cowardice. `Where was that Scooby courage?' Obviously, it had skipped town and gone back to Sunnydale to hide out until everything blew over. She was missing her old life. Where she was just overlooked Willow. Life hadn't prepared her for such ardent devotion. It was unnerving. 

 

Willow stiffened her spine and reached for her cell phone. She would call right now before she had the chance to chicken out again. She wasn't afraid of a devilishly handsome vampire. Who was she kidding? She was terrified. 

 

Willow remembered to breathe as she heard the phone ringing. Her heart had taken up residence in her throat as she heard the phone pick up. A male voice who was obviously not Damian's answered. 

 

"Good evening, Circus of the Damned, Jason speaking. What's your pleasure?" 

 

Willow let out a sigh. Good, it was only Jason. She smiled at the imagined disgruntled look on his face if he had known what she was thinking. "Hi Jason, its Willow. I don't think you know me well enough to know what my pleasure would be." 

 

Willow heard a chuckle on the other end of the phone. "But wouldn't it be fun to find out, you sexy animator you. You can raise me anytime you would like." 

 

Willow gave a groan at the leer she could hear in his voice. He was so cheesy. "Some other time Jason. I need to speak to Damian. Is he around?" She crossed her fingers. She wasn't sure if it was in the hope that he was or that he wasn't. Damian absolutely confused her. 

 

She could hear the feigned hurt in his voice. "Damian? But what about what we had? You didn't even give me a chance. Why have undead when you can have furry? I can keep you nice and warm on a cold winter's night." 

 

Willow laughed at his antics. "It isn't like that Jason. I just need to talk to him. Can you please go get him for me?" 

 

Willow knew that he had to be pouting right now. Too bad. She didn't need a Jason complication in her life either. Had to stay on target. She wasn't going to get distracted. 

 

Jason's tone of voice had definitely taken on a sulking quality. "Fine. I'll go get him. Just keep me in mind when you feel the need to try werewolf again. Once you go furry you never go back." 

 

Willow laughed again. Jason really knew how to amuse. "Do you use that line often?" 

 

Jason gave a laugh of his own. "Of course, it works wonders. Hold on a minute." Jason placed the phone down and went to retrieve Damian. 

 

Willow stopped herself from chewing on her fingernails in agitation. She could be calm. She was serene. Those nervous butterflies in her tummy were just an illusion. She was absolutely in control. 

 

Willow's tenuous control shattered at hearing the first cultured tones of Damian's voice. "This is Damian. How may I help you?" 

 

Willow felt a chill go over her. He was too damn sexy for her own good. Good thing she didn't go to see him in person. She probably would have jumped into his arms and begged for him to kiss her again. 

 

"Damian, its Willow. We need to talk." Willow tried to remember why she had called. Her hormones were standing up and cheering. It was quite distracting. 

"Dear one, it is so good to hear your voice. Why don't you come over to the Circus to talk?" 

 

Willow violently shook her head. That was a bad idea. She realized that he couldn't see her negative reply since she was on the phone. "Nope, can't. I am on my supper break. Still have zombies to raise and such. I need you to turn down the wooing a notch." 

 

Willow pictured the confused look on Damian's face. "Dear one, I'm not sure that I understand `turning down the wooing a notch.' Could you be clearer?" 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. He wasn't going to make this easy at all. "What I'm trying to say is that sending flowers and gifts at home is not giving me space." 

 

Willow felt her body heat up as his tone of voice took on a seductive husky quality. "But dear one, I don't want to give you space. I want to know you better. If you like, I can stop sending the gifts if you agree to going out on a date. That is the correct terminology, right?" 

 

Willow nodded. "Yes, that is the right phrase but you are basically blackmailing me into going out with you." 

 

Willow was sure that he was smirking now. "Yes, absolutely. You are a most elusive female. One date would not hurt matters. I only ask for the chance. You could not refuse me this." 

 

Willow felt her resolve crumbling. He could still affect her even without being in the same room. Stupid sexy vampires! What could one date hurt? "Fine, I'll go out with you. Just one date and don't get your hopes up. I'm just doing this so that you will stop interrupting my beauty sleep with stupid early morning deliveries." 

 

Damian chuckled. "Dear one, you are beautiful enough now without the need of further improvement. I look forward to our date. Friday evening at eight? I believe you are free then." 

 

Willow wondered how he knew that. He must be still keeping tabs on her movements. That was just plain creepy. Willow felt the familiar surge of anger. "Yes, I'm free. I appreciate it if you would stop doing that." 

Damian gave another sexy laugh. "Doing what dear one? I must cut this call short. I'm needed by my Master. Until we meet again, dear one." 

 

Willow was left holding a cell phone that was no longer connected to her call. She seethed at his presumption. She had been outmaneuvered again. He wasn't going to win this. She could be strong. She would give him the cold shoulder on their date. He would eventually get the idea that she wanted to be left alone.


	23. part 22

Willow gave another glance into her bathroom mirror. She was wearing a navy silk slip dress. She looked fine. Too bad that didn't reflect how she felt. She was suffering from conflicted desires. She was torn between the excitement of going out with Damian and the desire to just be left alone. 

 

How much time needed to pass before it was okay to move on from an old relationship? And if she decided to move onto another relationship, was it completely wise to start one with a vampire? She had done the supernatural before. Look how well that turned out. Almost eaten by her werewolf boyfriend. Too late to cancel now. He would be there any minute and wouldn't take no for an answer anyway. Damn pushy sexy undead guy. 

 

Speak of the devil. Willow heard a soft knock on her front door. Time to face her persecutor. Well, she would just get through this date and then he would be out of her life. He was a gentleman most of the time. He would honor his word, right? She would be completely cold and he would get the hint. Then she would be free of all the pesky gifts and attention being lavished on her. Why did she feel a pang of regret at that thought? 

 

She shook off the self introspection. She went to answer her door when the knock was repeated. Somebody was impatient. She couldn't help the grin as she answered the door. 

 

"Planning on knocking a hole into my door?" She smirked and then caught an eyeful of what he was wearing. He looked mouthwatering. She was so doomed. 

Damian was clad in black slacks and another emerald silk shirt that matched his eyes. Must be his favorite color. He smirked when he caught her perusal. 

 

"Please excuse my haste. I can't help my impatience to begin the date. One would forgive such a one as I if they had you to look forward to." He then gallantly took her hand and placed a chaste kiss upon the knuckles. 

 

Willow could hear the clamor begin from her hormones. She stomped down any errant naughty thoughts before they could take hold. She was going to be in control. She would not be swayed no matter how smooth the vampire in question was. 

 

"Let me just get my coat and we can be off." She walked back into her apartment and halted when she heard his question. 

 

"I brought you another rose though it pales in comparison to such a radiant flower as yourself. Should you put it in water?" 

 

Willow rolled her eyes. He was just too suave for her own good. She turned around and issued an invitation for him to come in. No need for him to hang out in the hallway like some lovesick puppy. The neighbors might talk. She missed the triumphant look on his face as she went to her bedroom to retrieve her light jacket. 

 

When she came back into the living room, Damian was no where to be found. She heard the opening and closing of cupboard doors. He must be in the kitchen looking for something to put the rose in. Good luck. Not much was left with her floral menagerie in the kitchen. She just couldn't bring herself to outright toss all the flowers. They were nice. And she hadn't been on the receiving end of so much before. She was allowed a little basking in the moment. 

 

She strolled into the kitchen as Damian filled a water glass from the kitchen sink. He placed the rose in said glass and turned around to admire all the flowers. She groaned at the seductive leaning pose he had. Had it just gotten warmer in there? 

 

He smiled and Willow suddenly felt the need for flight. He stalked closer and quickly pulled her into his arms. He was leaning down for a kiss. Willow need to assert her will now or all was lost. She placed a finger on his lips. He arched an eyebrow at her move. 

 

"We need to set some ground rules if you want me to go on this date." She was trying for a stern tone but the demand came out husky. 

 

He released her from his embrace. "As you wish, dear one. I wish to fulfill your every desire. Just command me." 

 

Willow took a step backwards to free her mind from the erotic haze that seemed to surround Damian like an aura. "Fine. You must act completely like a gentleman on our date. No sneaky smoochies or illicit groping is allowed. Do you give me your word that you will behave on our date?" 

 

He bowed and gave a wink. "You have no fear of your virtue being sullied while on our date. I shall act accordingly. Shall we depart?" 

 

He offered his arm and she took it reluctantly. She couldn't be a complete coward. He would probably keep to his word. At least, she hoped so. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow was in a romantic fog as Damian escorted her back to her front door. He had been as good as gold. The most forward he had been was holding her hand or offering his arm. He had taken her out to eat at an expensive restaurant. True it wasn't that expensive for him. He didn't eat he just watched her. 

 

They talked on a variety of topics. She found Damian to be quite well learned. She was amazed at the amount of life he had seen. She had even got up the courage to ask him how old he was. She was absolutely thunderstruck when he told her that he was over a thousand. That was just too much. She thought Angel was old. In comparison, Angel is just an infant to Damian. 

 

He then had them driven around down by the riverside by horse drawn carriage. Willow had to give him credit for being romantic. She had managed to not give into the temptation to snuggle with him during the ride. It had been difficult. He had such a seductive voice. It just lured you closer. Probably something he had perfected over the centuries while hunting. 

 

Willow turned to Damian as they reached her door. She was unsure of how to end the date. Should she give him a quick peck on the lips? He interrupted her thoughts by asking a question. 

 

"Would you consider our date at an end now?" 

 

She frowned at the strange question. She nodded. He smiled widely and she caught just the hint of fang. He then wrapped his arms around her waist and dragged her closer. 

 

His lips hovered over hers just for a moment. "Well, then I've been on my best behavior and think that I deserve a reward for my pains." 

 

He then captured her lips into a toe curling kiss. She wound her hands up into his silky red hair and caressed the nape of his neck. She felt herself pulled closer until there wasn't an inch of space between them. She moaned into his mouth as she felt the evidence of his desire. 

 

When she thought she might pass out from the lack of oxygen, he let her mouth go. He continued his oral onslaught down her neck and onto her shoulder. She shuddered at the sensations he was evoking. She realized that her back was being pressed into her door. She was out in the hallway where anyone could stumble upon them. She fumbled for her keys and he quickly took them from her. He gave another sultry smile. 

 

"May I come in for a while?" 

 

She nodded mutely. She didn't think she would be capable of speech. He quickly unlocked her door and ushered her into the apartment. She didn't have a moment to reflect that this might be a bad idea as he again reclaimed her lips.


	24. part 23

`God, the things he could do with his tongue' was the only coherent thought that Willow could come up with as she was slowly backed into her apartment. Damian kicked the door closed without breaking the kiss. All Willow could do was follow his lead. Her hormones had asserted control over her rational side. Any dissenting voices were being drowned out by Damian's oral manipulation. 

 

Damian broke away from the kiss to give her a chance to drag in that pesky oxygen. He tossed her keys to the coffee table along with her purse. He turned back to Willow. His eyes hungrily raking over her disheveled form. Her hair was mussed and her lips bruised from the intensity of the kisses. 

 

He lifted his fingertips to her face in an almost reverential manner. He softly traced her lips. He then continued the gentle almost teasing touch down her throat and to her shoulders. He pushed her jacket off and let it fall to the floor. Willow felt her blood heat up from his gaze. She was sure would melt into a nice puddle on the floor. No one had ever looked at her with that level of hunger before. 

 

She blushed and ducked her head to avoid that stare. He placed his index finger under her chin and coaxed her to look back up. He gave her a reassuring smile. Before she could muster any defenses to retake control of the situation, he again captured her lips. He crushed her to him and she could tell what he wanted. 

 

While her head was still spinning, he quickly swept her up into his arms. Willow could feel movement. She didn't need to open her eyes to know the destination. He was taking her to her bedroom. 

 

Willow was sure he must have employed some preternatural speed to make it there so quickly. Before she knew it, she was gently being placed in the middle of her bed. When she again chanced to open her eyes, she saw Damian removing his shirt. He had already kicked off his shoes. He sure was quick. 

 

A panicked rational thought manage to bubble its way up from the confusion. What was she doing? This was their first date. She wasn't like this normally. She tried to protest but Damian seemed to sense her hesitation. He quickly crawled on top of her reclining form. He took her mouth in an almost brutal fashion. Willow's senses never had a chance under his skillful domination. 

He managed to quickly and efficiently strip her of her clothes while distracting her with kisses. She came to herself when she felt all that naked skin touching. How had he done that? She didn't remember him taking off her dress. 

She could feel the heavy weight of his arousal on her thigh. This had really gone too far. Where was her resolution to play hard to get? Obviously, that little resolution had gone to join the many other discarded promises that one made around New Year's Eve. At least, it wouldn't be lonely. 

 

This was the last thought she managed to have for the rest of the night. Damian didn't allow her a chance to collect her thoughts. 

 

His hands were everywhere and where they weren't his mouth was. No one would be able to withstand his skillful offense. Thought was not allowed but sensation was. 

 

Willow moaned as she felt his cool touch over her hot aching body. She was in torment. She was absolutely positive. He wouldn't allow her to touch him. She could only lay back and be swept up in the sensual tide of his own making. 

 

She felt his lips along her jugular. He was slowly nibbling his way down her neck as he settled his weight more evenly over her. His fingers were tracing delicate designs down her arms. She felt her skin prickle at the feather-like touches. His touch was over sensitizing her skin. All her nerve endings were on fire. 

 

He slowly moved down her body to resettle his lips and tongue at her collar bone. She felt little nibbles along the flesh. She was in sexual agony and he hadn't even gotten to the really naughty touching yet. 

 

Her breath caught when his downward descent halted at her breasts. He lifted up and cupped both breasts in his palms. He ran his thumbs along the nipples. She felt them stiffen from the contact. She let out a low moan. 

 

He removed one of his hands to take the wayward nipple into his mouth. His tongue swirled slowly around the areola. His left hand mimicked his tongue on the other breast. It wouldn't do to leave one unattended. Willow felt a slight scrape of fang as he moved his mouth from her nipple. He quickly attached himself to the other and repeated his actions. 

 

Willow placed her hands on his head to keep him from moving. She was in sensory overload. This was heaven and she was going to die from all the pleasure. She wasn't strong enough to keep him there. He gave a playful growl and removed her hands. He placed them over her head and returned to his thorough inspection. 

Willow stifled a giggle as he traced her ribs with his fingertips. His mouth had reached her navel. He was slowly circling it and then dipping in. She shivered. 

 

She was sure that she had completely lost any shred of sanity as the torture continued. He had finally reached the center of her ache. She resisted the urge to push him down there. He would probably go back to her navel if she attempted to assert any dominance. He was such a sexual sadist. 

 

Willow felt her heart leap as his faced lowered to the apex of her thighs. She felt the slight brush of his silky hair along her legs. She almost shot off the bed at the first tentative lick. He leisurely explored her nether lips. He wouldn't ease the building tension with any sustained needed pressure. He sucked on the little bundle of nerves for only a brief moment. 

 

Willow was ready to tear her hair out in frustration. She needed relief. Her head tossed fretfully back and forth on her pillow. `He was probably mentally smirking at her distress,' she thought uncharitably. 

 

She could take no more. Pleading and begging was in order. "Please Damian, please! I need you. Please, I ache!" 

 

She had her eyes closed and didn't see the triumphant gleam in his eyes. He quickly moved up and into her body. She cried out at the sudden intrusion. He didn't give her a chance to get accustomed to his girth as he set a rapid pace. 

Willow wrapped her legs around his waist. She arched her back to further aid in deeper penetration. She attempted to wrap her hands around his neck. He forced them back to the bed. His hands shackled her wrists tightly as he continued his powerful thrusts. 

 

Willow felt the wonderful tension build again. She was so close. So very close. Just a little bit more and she would feel that weightless flight of her orgasm. Her eyes frayed open at Damian's demand. 

 

"Willow I want to see your eyes as you come. Come for me, dear one." 

 

Willow felt the building tension unwind as delicious friction continued. Her orgasm rolled over her like a tidal wave. She looked deeply into Damian's eyes and felt her world spin away. 

 

She was senseless to the outside world as the pulses of her orgasm continued to wash over her. She didn't see Damian bend over and placed his lips at her throat. She didn't feel the sharp needle pin prick as his fangs sank in. Blissful darkness converged over her. She knew no more for the rest of the night.


	25. part 24

The sun's rays intruded into the solitude of Willow's bedroom. She shielded her eyes from the rude interloper. She rolled over as if to prevent the inevitable waking to a new day. She thumped her pillow in frustration. Too late. She was awake. 

 

She slowly stretched her tired achy muscles. She was still groggy from her night's rest. She wondered briefly why she was so weary. Then recall hit her like a flash of lightening. She sat up quickly as the previous night's events replayed in her mind. 

 

Her face was a mirror to the emotional tumult she felt. Shock, horror, mortification, and anger quickly flitted through. Only to repeat the process over again. 

 

How could she have slept with Damian? Where was her will? Had he coerced her? Used some vamp mojo on her? What was she going to do? 

 

She briefly entertained the thought of hiding out in her bedroom for the rest of her life. She realized that she couldn't succumb to her fears. She had a job to go to and bills to pay. 

 

Speaking of work, she needed to start her morning rituals. She sat cross legged on her bed and cleared her mind. She really needed inner calm. She pictured in her mind a large filing cabinet. She boxed up all the emotional baggage that involved a certain red haired vampire. She shoved it into the cabinet and locked it. This was at best a temporary solution to the problem. If she was going to be able to function at all that day, then this was what she needed to do. She would deal with the mess later. 

 

She wearily reached for her fuzzy terry cloth robe. She put it on and trudged to the kitchen. She turned a blind eye to the floral collection. She would throw them out later. Now, was the time for coffee. All would be well in the world as long as there was coffee. The thought didn't cheer her much. 

 

After she had a second cup, she was mentally prepared enough to tackle the day. She made her way to the bathroom. She turned the shower's temperature to practically scalding. She tossed the robe to the floor and gingerly stepped into her shower. 

 

She felt marginally better after a good scrubbing and soaping. She wrapped one of her fluffiest towels around her body and padded over to the sink. While brushing her teeth, she wiped the accumulated steam from the mirror. 

 

The sight that greeted her was shocking. Her eyes zeroed in on her neck. Two tiny puncture wounds adorned her like some mockery of jewelry or a brand. 

She had no recall of being bitten but there was the evidence before her disbelieving eyes. All of the walls she erected to protect her illusion of normalcy crumbled in the light of that horrible sight. 

 

She realized that she must be panicking. What other explanation could there be for her hyperventilating? She gripped the sides of the sink until her knuckles turned white from the strain. She forced herself to take slower breaths. 

 

She needed to be calm. She couldn't properly plan if she wasn't calm. What was she to do? Things had to be resolved. It couldn't continue down the path it had taken. 

 

Willow flashed onto the image of Anita. Anita would know what to do. She would be able to help Willow think rationally. 

 

Willow spit out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth. She would call off from work and head over to Anita's. Anita would make everything better. Isn't that what big sisters are for? 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Anita was greeted by an early morning sight that she could definitely do without. A frantic Willow pounding on her door, first thing in the morning. 

It took Anita several tries to calm Willow down. Something had spooked the young woman into a constant stream of nonsensical babble. She wondered if Willow was able to breathe during her verbal sprinting. 

 

Anita was slowly able to piece together a picture from the word puzzle that Willow presented. As each piece fell into place, her blood began to boil. She was ready to charge into the Circus with guns a-blazing when she saw the bite marks. 

 

She thought she had broken Damian of all his bad habits. Like the first time she had met him. He rolled a woman's unsuspecting mind against her will. Obviously, he needed a refresher course on good vampire etiquette. He would be brought to heel or she would shoot him. He wouldn't be able to refuse her command. He is her vampire servant after all. 

 

But first things first, Willow needed immediate comfort and to feel safe. Anita wasn't going to let Willow go back to her apartment until Damian was taken care of. She wouldn't take that risk. 

 

Together, they would revoke his invitation to Willow's place. Willow would need to start bathing that vampire bite in holy water. It was a painful treatment. The skin felt as if acid was being poured on the wound. But it was absolutely necessary. Willow was in real danger from Damian's thrall. He managed to roll her mind and bite her. He would have some influence over her if this wasn't resolved as quickly as possible. 

 

None of this was going to be pleasant but Anita was determined to make everything all right for her little protégé. No one messed with what Anita considered hers. Willow was firmly qualified for that little honor.


	26. part 25

Anita was beyond angry as she parked her car in the parking lot adjacent to the Circus. There was still a part of her that couldn't comprehend what Damian was thinking. He had to know that this type of behavior would get him killed or at the least punished. Stupid vampires. There were days where she felt like she was everybody's mother. Someone was very deserving of a spanking right now. 

Night had already fallen around the city. She had left Willow in slightly better condition than when she had arrived on Anita's doorstep. Willow was probably still curled up on the couch with Nathaniel. Nathaniel was good for giving comfort. And Willow needed that desperately. 

 

Anita was firmly in control of her emotions as she walked into the entrance. She could feel the calm emptiness spread out from her center to her extremities. She was floating in that void she calls upon when faced with the need to kill. There was definitely a need to kill or maybe just maim. 

 

She must have been radiating menace because a path magically cleared in front of her. No one would make eye contact with her. Even nulls can sense danger. Must be some instinct that followed humanity down from the trees. 

 

Anita grasped for that metaphysical link that entwined her fate with that of Damian's. Her necromancy was what enabled Damian to continue his existence on this earth. She stood still and concentrated. There was a tug. He was on the property. Probably down beneath the Circus itself. She stretched out her senses and began to follow the link away from the milling crowds. 

 

She walked through the door and down the steps leading to the lower bowels of the building. As she descended, the crowd noises decreased in volume. By the time she placed her foot upon the last step, silence reigned. It was rather eerie. She shook off any foreboding feeling. She had a vampire to find. 

She found Damian in Jean-Claude's office reclining on the couch. He was obviously waiting for her. No one else was around. Jean-Claude must have sensed the anger through the marks. How very nice of him to arrange matters just so. 

 

Damian looked up as she entered the room. He seemed resigned to his fate. Like he knew that this would happen. Anita felt her anger rekindle. He knew but did it anyway. What was his problem? 

 

She slammed the door closed. He got into a sitting position but said not a word. He calmly waited for her to speak. Anita's anger flared up another notch. Well, she would give him a piece of her mind. 

 

She marched up to the couch and placed both fists on her hips. Her eyes were burning holes into Damian. He looked completely unaffected by her anger. 

"Well, Damian? Do you have anything to say for yourself? You do realize that you did wrong by Willow. Right?" 

 

She was rewarded with an elegant shrug. It would probably be easier to talk to a teenager than Damian right now. She couldn't stand in one spot. She may succumb to the urge to just shoot him. She began to pace the room. 

 

Anita didn't wait for a verbal reply from Damian as she began to talk. "I thought you were better than this. I can't believe you stalked my protégé. You knew that I didn't want any vampires around her. But you went out anyway and stalked her. What is wrong with you? Don't bother to answer. Obviously, this must be some vampire thing that I wouldn't understand." 

 

She stopped pacing and stood right in front of him. "This stops now. You will not see Willow, or speak to Willow, or have anything to do with her from this moment forward. Do I make myself clear? This is a direct order." 

 

Damian's eyes shot up and burned with such intensity that Anita took a half step back. She could feel his anger. She felt her hand creep towards her gun without her mentally acknowledging the action. The air was thick with tension. Not a word was said for a long moment as a contest of wills broke out. 

 

Eventually, Damian jerked his head down. He sighed with a long shuddering breath. His shoulders slumped and his back rounded over in dejection. Anita suppressed the urge to pat him on the back or run her fingers through his hair. This was neither the time nor place. She needed to do this for his sake and for Willow's. 

 

Anita almost didn't hear the sad whisper that came from Damian. She leaned closer to catch what he began to say. 

 

"Is this what Willow wants?" He raised his face to hers with a desperate look in his eyes. "Well, is it?" 

 

Anita was confused for a moment. "It is what Willow needs. You shouldn't play with mortals' lives. You broke the law and you know it. If you try this again, well you don't want me to have to do my duty. Do you understand?" 

 

He still wouldn't look up at her for a moment. She saw his hands clenching and unclenching into fists. He let out a growl and quickly stood up. Anita scrambled away from him. He turned and quickly walked to the door. As he reached for the knob, he heard Anita call his name softly. 

 

He stiffened his posture but refused to turn around. He spoke harshly to the door. "If that is what my Mistress wishes then I have no other choice but to obey. Will that be all Mistress?" The last part came out in a snarl. 

 

Anita felt hurt at his tone. She mumbled a `yes' to his question. He opened the door and slammed it shut as he walked out of the room. Anita sat down on the couch with a sigh. Her life was so complicated lately. She longed for the simple life of just raising the dead and shooting the bad guys. Emotional crap was just not her forte.


	27. part 26

Willow sighed in relief as she put her animating equipment in the back of her car. She was finally done for the evening. She could drag herself back to her apartment and crash out after another busy day. 

 

Willow sat behind the wheel and pondered all that had happened in the last few days. Willow felt relief when Anita had come back to the house. Anita said she would take care of things and she did. Willow couldn't doubt Anita's word anymore than she could doubt Buffy's. 

 

Of course, the solution wasn't a breeze though. She had been getting holy water poured on the bite mark once a day since it had happened. Anita had explained that Willow was in danger of being in Damian's thrall, kind of like what happened with Buffy and Dracula. Willow understood the necessity but it didn't make the pain any less. Being skewered with hot pokers might feel similar to the white hot pain of holy water on an unholy bite. 

 

Anita also marched Willow back to the apartment to issue the un-invitation to Damian. She even stayed to help get rid of all the lowers and candy. Willow kept some of the trinkets. She didn't see the point in throwing them out. They were expensive and well she just couldn't bring herself to do it. 

 

Damian had kept to his word. Willow didn't receive anymore gifts, flowers, notes, or phone calls. She didn't feel paranoid when she went out after dark. But there was a tiny voice in her head that was sad at the turn of events. She secretly enjoyed the attention and missed it just a little bit. 

 

Willow shook her head. She didn't need to dwell on him. That got her no where fast. She was moving on with her life. She didn't need the complication in her life. He had obviously proven his untrustworthiness with what he had done on their date. She bit her lip and turned the key in the ignition. She would go home and go directly to bed and maybe not think of him anymore. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Willow had successfully rid herself of any pesky Damian thoughts on the drive home. She had hummed along to the radio while driving along the city streets. She could cope. She would lose herself in her normal routine. 

 

Willow parked the car in front of the building and hurriedly got out. It was late in the evening. She may no longer have a vampire bothering her but that didn't mean that St. Louis didn't have other nasty things lurking in the darkness. 

 

Willow continued to quietly hum the last song she heard on the radio as she made her way up the stairs of her apartment building. Most of her neighbors were already in bed. They didn't keep animating hours like her. Sometimes she wished she had a normal nine to five job like them. But she knew that wasn't possible. Sunnydalers never have completely normal lives. It just isn't in the cards. 

 

Willow looked down the hall and saw someone leaning next to her front door. The tune died on her lips as she caught a glimpse of dark red hair. She froze in the middle of the hallway. It couldn't be him. He had been told to back off. Anita promised to shoot him if he ever came near Willow again. At least that was what Anita told Willow. 

 

Willow stood absolutely still. She was completely frozen in shock. She was seeing things. He wasn't actually there. It was just her overactive imagination playing tricks on her. She started to walk again. It was a mirage. Just ignore it and it will go away. 

 

She gripped her keys tighter and approached her door. She didn't cast a look in his direction. 

 

"He isn't there," she kept repeating to herself. 

 

She stiffened when she heard a chuckle. His soft seductive voice tickled her ear. 

 

"I assure you, dear Willow, I am here." 

 

Willow turned and felt anger bubble up from his audacity. She glared at him. 

"You're not supposed to be here. Anita told you to back off." 

 

His smirk disappeared and a frown took his place. His sparkling eyes dimmed with sadness. 

 

"Do you wish me to leave?" He gently caressed her cheek. 

 

Willow felt torn at seeing his despair so clearly written on his face. She felt just a little guilty that she could cause anyone pain especially Damian. But he had done wrong. She felt confused. Was this that residual influence that Anita was talking about? 

 

Damian smiled a small smile at her hesitation. He took her hand in his. 

 

"Willow, I want to apologize for my behavior. May we talk inside? This will be a long conversation and I don't think it would be appropriate to have it in a hallway." 

 

Willow continued to debate the sanity of inviting him back into her apartment. He took her hesitation as a negative answer. He bent his head down and his hair hid his face. Willow felt him withdraw his hand and step back from her. He was radiating sadness so great that she could almost taste it. 

 

Willow cut her pondering short when she saw him turn around and begin to walk away. His head was still at a dejected angle. She came to a quick decision. She could always revoke the invitation. She didn't need a spell here like she needed on the hell mouth. 

 

"Damian, wait. You can come in to talk. Just to talk. No monkey business or I'll kick you out so fast that your head will spin." 

 

Damian turned around and flashed a brilliant smile. He quickly moved back to stand beside her. She unlocked the door and he opened it for her. He let her walk in first and quickly followed. 

 

Willow made her way to the kitchen as she turned on lights in the apartment. Something told her that tonight was going to be a long one and she would need coffee to keep her going. They were going to resolve things once and for all. 

 

~.~Part Twenty-Seven~.~ 

Willow watched the coffee slowly drip down into the pot. She felt rather than heard Damian follow her into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table without saying a word. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. She shivered a little. She couldn't help any residual fear. He was after all a vampire. 

 

Willow reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a mug. She didn't bother to get one for Damian. She doubted that he drank coffee. She poured herself a cup and took a sip to steady her nerves. She couldn't procrastinate any longer. It was time for the talk. 

 

Willow turned around and saw a hopeful look spark in Damian's eyes before he looked down. His face had gone completely blank. She knew it was just a mask. She had seen emotion cross his face with lightening quickness. She walked over and sat across from him. 

 

Silence hung heavily in the air. A stalemate of who would crack first to fill the void with noise. Willow wasn't going to be the one. He wanted to talk so he could get the conversational ball rolling. 

 

Damian finally had enough and cleared his throat. Willow looked up from her close perusal of the kitchen table cloth. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help some amusement at the situation. He reminded her of a boy with his first crush. She had to giggle at that. He was a vampire much older than her. His first crush probably took place generations ago for her. She let a little chuckle and blushed at the piercing glare she received from him. Obviously, she wasn't taking things seriously enough. 

 

Damian cleared his throat again and looked down at the table cloth. "Willow, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know if I can explain it in a way that a non-vampire could understand." 

 

Willow placed a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw empathy. "Just try, Damian. I'm a pretty understanding girl." She gave him an encouraging smile. 

 

Damian returned her smile. "Shall I start at the beginning?" He received a nod and continued speaking. 

 

"I'm over a thousand years old. When I was mortal, I was a Viking that had the misfortune of picking the wrong castle to plunder. I met the one that made me. She was frightening and she kept me for centuries. She finally gave me up to the care of Jean-Claude. It was through him that I met Anita." 

 

He paused as Willow took a sip of her coffee. She kept her hand on his arm. He started up again when she returned his gaze. 

 

"What I'm about to tell you is dangerous for you to know. It is also dangerous for Anita if it were ever to make it back to the Council. You must never speak of this to anyone." 

 

Willow nodded and motioned for him to continue. 

 

"Through a strange series of events, I ended up as Anita's vampire servant. It is similar to a vampire's human servant." 

 

A confused look crossed Willow's face. "How is that possible? You are bonded to Anita. How could she do that?" 

 

Damian put his hand over hers. "Being powerfully enough as a necromancer, gives her the ability. You have this ability. A necromancer has power over all the dead. Vampires are fundamentally dead." 

 

Willow shook her head vigorously. "Nope, I'm not as powerful as Anita. I couldn't make a vampire servant." 

 

Damian placed a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "Willow, you already did. I'm your servant as much as I am Anita's. You've marked me." 

 

Willow bit her lip in consternation. Damian resisted the urge to give that lower pouting lip a nibble of his own. Willow sat for a moment silently pondering. 

 

"I marked you in the coffin room. Didn't I?" Damian nodded his confirmation. 

 

Willow gave a hard stare at Damian. "What does this have to do with anything?" 

 

Damian looked sheepish for a moment. "I'm giving you background information to my motivations. The bond between master and servant is great. I had a compelling need to be near you. To touch you. Can't you feel it?" 

 

The question was uttered in a husky manner that gave Willow goose bumps. She did feel it. An overwhelming urge to sit in his lap and caress his pale skin. She longed to run her fingers through his silken strands. Just being near him made her feel a bit more complete like she had been missing a puzzle piece. 

 

She saw an answering spark of lust in his eyes. He must be able to read me like a book, she thought. She pulled her hand away from his. She stared at the offending appendage. Her skin tingled from where it had come in contact with him. She pondered about what he had said. She knew what she had to do. She wanted something and to heck with what everybody else wanted. 

 

She stood up suddenly. Damian looked at her in a forlorn manner. He expected her to kick him out at any moment. He was pleasantly surprised when she bent across the table and gave a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back before he could properly respond. 

 

Her eyes had softened and she was smiling a come hither kind of smile. She held her hand out to him. 

 

"So, shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" 

 

He stood up but had to ask. "What about no monkey business?" 

 

Her answering smile would have made him sweat if he weren't a vampire. "I said that you couldn't do any monkey business. I didn't say anything about me." 

 

She quickly dragged him out of the kitchen. Things were definitely looking up.


	28. part 27

Willow watched the coffee slowly drip down into the pot. She felt rather than heard Damian follow her into the kitchen. He sat down at the kitchen table without saying a word. She could feel his eyes burning into her back. She shivered a little. She couldn't help any residual fear. He was after all a vampire. 

 

Willow reached up into the cupboard and pulled out a mug. She didn't bother to get one for Damian. She doubted that he drank coffee. She poured herself a cup and took a sip to steady her nerves. She couldn't procrastinate any longer. It was time for the talk. 

 

Willow turned around and saw a hopeful look spark in Damian's eyes before he looked down. His face had gone completely blank. She knew it was just a mask. She had seen emotion cross his face with lightening quickness. She walked over and sat across from him. 

 

Silence hung heavily in the air. A stalemate of who would crack first to fill the void with noise. Willow wasn't going to be the one. He wanted to talk so he could get the conversational ball rolling. 

 

Damian finally had enough and cleared his throat. Willow looked up from her close perusal of the kitchen table cloth. She looked into his eyes and couldn't help some amusement at the situation. He reminded her of a boy with his first crush. She had to giggle at that. He was a vampire much older than her. His first crush probably took place generations ago for her. She let a little chuckle and blushed at the piercing glare she received from him. Obviously, she wasn't taking things seriously enough. 

 

Damian cleared his throat again and looked down at the table cloth. "Willow, I'm sorry for what I did. I don't know if I can explain it in a way that a non-vampire could understand." 

 

Willow placed a hand on his arm. He looked up and saw empathy. "Just try, Damian. I'm a pretty understanding girl." She gave him an encouraging smile. 

 

Damian returned her smile. "Shall I start at the beginning?" He received a nod and continued speaking. 

 

"I'm over a thousand years old. When I was mortal, I was a Viking that had the misfortune of picking the wrong castle to plunder. I met the one that made me. She was frightening and she kept me for centuries. She finally gave me up to the care of Jean-Claude. It was through him that I met Anita." 

 

He paused as Willow took a sip of her coffee. She kept her hand on his arm. He started up again when she returned his gaze. 

 

"What I'm about to tell you is dangerous for you to know. It is also dangerous for Anita if it were ever to make it back to the Council. You must never speak of this to anyone." 

 

Willow nodded and motioned for him to continue. 

 

"Through a strange series of events, I ended up as Anita's vampire servant. It is similar to a vampire's human servant." 

 

A confused look crossed Willow's face. "How is that possible? You are bonded to Anita. How could she do that?" 

 

Damian put his hand over hers. "Being powerfully enough as a necromancer, gives her the ability. You have this ability. A necromancer has power over all the dead. Vampires are fundamentally dead." 

 

Willow shook her head vigorously. "Nope, I'm not as powerful as Anita. I couldn't make a vampire servant." 

 

Damian placed a finger under her chin to raise her eyes to his. "Willow, you already did. I'm your servant as much as I am Anita's. You've marked me." 

 

Willow bit her lip in consternation. Damian resisted the urge to give that lower pouting lip a nibble of his own. Willow sat for a moment silently pondering. 

 

"I marked you in the coffin room. Didn't I?" Damian nodded his confirmation. 

 

Willow gave a hard stare at Damian. "What does this have to do with anything?" 

 

Damian looked sheepish for a moment. "I'm giving you background information to my motivations. The bond between master and servant is great. I had a compelling need to be near you. To touch you. Can't you feel it?" 

 

The question was uttered in a husky manner that gave Willow goose bumps. She did feel it. An overwhelming urge to sit in his lap and caress his pale skin. She longed to run her fingers through his silken strands. Just being near him made her feel a bit more complete like she had been missing a puzzle piece. 

 

She saw an answering spark of lust in his eyes. He must be able to read me like a book, she thought. She pulled her hand away from his. She stared at the offending appendage. Her skin tingled from where it had come in contact with him. She pondered about what he had said. She knew what she had to do. She wanted something and to heck with what everybody else wanted. 

 

She stood up suddenly. Damian looked at her in a forlorn manner. He expected her to kick him out at any moment. He was pleasantly surprised when she bent across the table and gave a soft kiss to his lips. She pulled back before he could properly respond. 

 

Her eyes had softened and she was smiling a come hither kind of smile. She held her hand out to him. 

 

"So, shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?" 

 

He stood up but had to ask. "What about no monkey business?" 

 

Her answering smile would have made him sweat if he weren't a vampire. "I said that you couldn't do any monkey business. I didn't say anything about me." 

 

She quickly dragged him out of the kitchen. Things were definitely looking up.


	29. part 28

Damian was still in shock over the abrupt turn of events. Where was the shy maiden that he had seduced? She was no where to be found. Instead a tempting vixen had taken her place. 

 

He felt Willow take his hand while he gaped on in astonishment. He had no choice but to obey the commanding look she gave him. He followed her out of the kitchen and through the length of her apartment. 

 

He had been here before. He could recognize their destination. She was leading them to her bedroom. She turned to grace him with a smile that was pure mischievous glee. Damian returned her smile with a playful grin of his own. She opened her bedroom door and backed him into the room. 

 

She wouldn't allow him to turn around as he continued his backwards journey. He felt his legs make contact with the bed. He stopped. Willow closed the distance between them. He bent down to give her a kiss. Her smile widened in anticipation. He felt their lips brush slightly and then he was flying backwards towards a soft landing on the bed. She had pushed him. He looked on in wide-eyed wonder at her daring. She smirked at his shock. 

 

"Now, Damian, this time things are going to be different. If you want me so badly, then you will have to play along." She placed her hands on her hips and struck a commanding pose. "These are the ground rules. No talking and you're only allowed to touch me when I say you can. If you agree to my terms, then nod your head." 

 

He nodded. She kicked off her high heels and crawled onto the bed next to him. He looked up at her from his prone position. She raised a hand to his face. He felt the soft touch of a fingertip tracing a delicate path from his temple to his jaw line. He resisted the urge to draw that dainty digit into his mouth as she lightly traced his lips. 

 

She leaned across his upper body and placed a chaste kiss to his lips. She pulled away and smirked just a little at Damian's low moan. She bent down and recaptured his mouth in a bruising manner. 

 

Damian opened his mouth to her demanding tongue. They immediately engaged in a battle for dominance. Damian felt Willow grab his right hand and place it on her hip. She shifted her weight and moved his left hand to her face. All this took place without either breaking the kiss. 

 

Oxygen finally became an issue for Willow. She broke away to drag in a lungful. After she regained her breath, she peppered his jaw with little kisses. Damian closed his eyes at her tender ministrations. 

 

She settled her weight evenly upon him and continued to trail kisses down the side of his neck. She halted her descent where his neck met his shoulder. She sucked in some of his pale flesh. He let out another gasp at the sensation. 

 

She suckled for a moment longer as his moans increased. She released the flesh and gave a long soothing lick to the affected skin. He shuddered. 

 

Willow rose up from him and stood next to the bed. Damian lay there listening to the rustling of her dress and the tell-tale click of her zipper. He heard the soft sound of her dress sliding down her body to settle in a puddle around her feet. 

 

Damian felt the bed dip as she climbed back on. She bent down and softly blew a puff of air in his ear. 

 

"Damian, strip for me," she commanded in a husky voice. 

 

He stood up as if he were a puppet pulled by its strings. He turned around to face the bed. Willow was draped across its length in a pose designed to fire the blood. She was clad in only lacy underwear and silky thigh highs. He paused for a moment to drink in her lovely body with his eyes. 

 

He kicked off his shoes while his eyes followed the line of her long legs. He unbuttoned his shirt slowly while his eyes lingered on her hips. He threw the shirt to the floor as his eyes tracked a deliberate journey across the expanse of her flat stomach. He unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. With a vicious yank, he pulled off his slacks along with his boxers. He stood before her naked without shame. 

 

Willow crooked a finger and beckoned him to rejoin her on the bed. He crawled next to her. She placed a hand on his shoulder. She slowly coaxed him to lay flat on his back. He complied with complaint. 

 

He watched her through half-lidded eyes as she undid her bra. She tossed it to the floor. She lay back on the bed and shimmied out of her panties. She kept the thigh highs on. 

 

She straddled Damian's waist. He could feel the heat and wetness seep from her core. She guided his hands again to her upper thighs. She bid him to slide them up and down. 

 

Willow leaned forward and softly kissed his lips. His mouth flew open at another gasp. She had quickly impaled herself on his erection. They kissed fiercely. Damian groaned when she had completely sheathed him within her. 

 

She set a leisurely pace with a gentle rocking motion. He lay still so that she could have control over the depths of the strokes. 

 

She broke the kiss as her need drove her closer to her goal. She quickened the strokes and ground their hips together to stimulate her clit. 

 

Damian's hands drifted to her hips. He helped guide her movements to maximize the friction for her pleasure. 

 

Willow threw her head back and shrieked. Her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. Her muscles clamped down upon his member with rhythmic pulsing intensity. Damian thrust a few more times as he too climaxed. 

 

Willow continued to tremble from the aftershocks. Damian thrust again. Willow called out his name. With his unexpected motion, her power flared. The lovers were bathed in Willow's necromantic power. Damian's eyes rolled back into his head. He whispered Willow's name as he succumbed to the darkness.


	30. part 29

Damian came back to consciousness to the delightful sensation of his long silky hair being stroked. He slowly opened his eyes and gazed in admiration at the beguiling red head lying next to him. 

 

"You're finally awake. Gave me quite the scare when you passed out." Willow smiled slyly as she said this. 

 

He brushed his hair away from his forehead and smiled back at Willow. "I wasn't expecting another mark while we were otherwise engaged." 

 

Willow frowned at this. "I marked you again?" He nodded. "Is this a bad thing?" 

 

Damian raised a hand to trace her lips. "I don't consider it a bad thing but others might." 

 

Willow looked down at the tangled sheets. "You mean Anita, don't you?" 

 

Damian put a finger underneath her chin to look her in the eyes. He smiled kindly. "Yes, Anita might get a tad upset with how things have turned out. She didn't want you around vampires. She wanted to protect you." 

 

Willow scowled at the thought. "I don't need another protector. Buffy used to be that way too. I'm adult. I can handle things. Pushy, overprotective, almost-big sister!" 

 

Damian laughed at her expression. "Yes, that Anita." 

 

Willow growled at Damian. She crawled on top of him and smirked evilly. "Well, we can worry about Anita later. We'll just have to talk to her and get her to back off. I like having my own vampire." 

 

She leaned down and lightly kissed his lips. She felt his lips quirk upwards in a suppressed smile. 

 

Damian chuckled. "I like being your vampire. I would do anything for you, Mistress." His voice trailed off and he gave a return peck to Willow's lips. 

 

"Speaking of being your mistress. You have been very naughty and need to be thoroughly punished. I can't have you thinking you can get away with things. I must chastise you for your behavior." 

 

He looked forlorn for a moment at the thought of punishment but quickly cracked a grin in anticipation. "I agree, I must be punished. Do you have anything in mind?" 

 

Willow smirked. "Yes, I've got a few ideas running through my mind." 

 

Damian didn't get a chance to respond as he heard her utter a soft phrase in Latin. He was unable to move from the bed. She had magically restrained him. 

She smiled widely at his shock. She moved up to whisper in his ear. "Don't worry. I won't tease, much. It's quite simple. You want relief then you will beg for mercy and forgiveness. I will give you the proper motivation." 

 

Willow couldn't wipe off the grin on her face. This was so much fun. She had a vampire at her tender mercies. Time to play. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

Damian let out another moan at this slow erotic torture. He couldn't move a muscle and he was getting very frustrated at not being able to reciprocate. 

 

Her mouth was nibbling his neck and her hands were caressing down his sides. He shuddered at the increase of suction on his neck. Willow traced a path around one of his nipples with a fingertip. He was positive that he would go mad soon. 

Willow finally let go of his neck and lightly drug her nails across his chest. She rose off of him and sat up. She smirked as she traced imaginary designs down the length of his body. 

 

"Are vampires ticklish?" He didn't answer. She smiled. "Let's find out." 

 

She increased the pressure of her tactile exploration. He felt hot tingling sensations follow the path of her tortuous fingers. She was caressing him with her magic. That was definitely devious. He had to give her credit for being underhanded. She was such a minx. 

 

He couldn't get away from the intrusive touch. He growled and she giggled at him. She got tired of that game and decided to up the ante so to speak. 

She slowly slid down the length of his body until she halted at the evidence of his arousal. Her eyes gleamed with an evil light. This should make him cry uncle. 

 

She leaned down and without much preamble, took him into her mouth. 

 

He gave a gasp of surprise. She licked and sucked while her hand traveled down to his sac. He moaned louder at the tickling sensation. His eyes rolled back into his head as she continued this new form of oral torture. 

 

She halted when she felt he was getting close. No need to give him satisfaction. This was a punishment after all. He groaned as he felt her fingers begin their wayward journey across his anatomy. He needed culmination. 

His voice was husky and strained. "Willow, please. I need you. Please forgive me." 

 

She smiled and uttered the release phrase of her magic spell. She didn't see his movement as he quickly rolled her onto her back. 

 

It was her turn to gasp when he sheathed himself fully in her warmth. She wrapped her legs firmly around his waist as he set a bed shaking pace. 

 

She cried out as her orgasm swept through her. She tossed her head back and forth as he continued his unrelenting thrusts. He joined her in climax with a shout of her name. 

 

They lay their entwined. Both were laboring for breath. Willow brought her hand up to brush his hair away from his face. He leaned down to press a soft kiss upon her lips. 

 

"Damian?" 

 

"Hmmm?" 

 

"Stay here for the day. I don't have to go into work. The curtains are thick enough. I like you being here." 

 

Damian smiled. "Anything for you, Willow. Anything." 

 

He moved off of her and she curled into his side. He placed a kiss on her head and held her as she drifted off to sleep.


	31. part 30

"It hurts sometimes more than we can bear. If we could livewithout passion, maybe we'd know some kind of peace. But we would be hollow. Empty rooms, shuttered and dank... Without passion, we'd be truly dead."--Angelus 

Willow couldn't help the nervous fidgeting. She had much to worry about. What would Anita's reaction be to her new relationship? Willow tried to follow Damian's advice and not dwell too long on any negative thoughts. Damian had the utmost faith that all would turn out alright. Willow could be very persuasive if need be. Anita would see that everything was for the best and keep her nose out of things. At least, that was what Damian hoped. He knew that it was some what optimistic thinking on his part. 

 

Damian took Willow's hand and placed a reassuring kiss on her knuckles. He got a trembling weak smile for his pains. 

 

"Don't worry, dear one. All will be fine. You'll see." 

 

Willow gave an inelegant snort in reaction. "I hope so. Wish I had your confidence. Anita reminds me a lot of Buffy. Buffy wouldn't be happy with me dating a vampire and I don't think that Anita will either." 

 

Damian pulled Willow into his arms in a fierce embrace. Willow eagerly accepted the comfort that Damian freely gave. She felt whole again while in his company. She didn't think that she would find someone that made her feel like the day was brighter because she was there. But Damian did. She couldn't give up this feeling. She wasn't sure if it was love yet but it might be if given time to flourish. 

 

Willow took a deep breath and slowly released it. She disentangled herself from Damian's arms. She looked up and gave a wide grin. "So, shall we take a stroll into the lion's den?" 

 

Damian gave a small chuckle. "Of course, milady. I would follow you into Hell if you wished it." 

 

Willow rolled her eyes at him. She placed an arm in his and they strolled out of the parking lot into the Circus of the Damned. It was time to face the alpha lioness, so to speak. 

 

~~~~~ 

 

The proverbial firing squad was awaiting their arrival in Jean Claude's office. Of course, the only one who was armed was Anita. That thought really didn't comfort Willow. 

 

Anita had her arms crossed and was radiating a seething kind of anger. Willow felt her skin prickle at Anita's barely contained writhing energy. Anita was the very embodiment of chaotic discord. In other words, Anita was not a happy camper. 

 

Willow swallowed the lump forming in her throat. She bravely took a step away from Damian and closed the distance between her and Anita. Anita broke her glowering gaze from Damian to look at Willow. 

 

Willow raised her hands in what she hoped was a placating manner. "Before you get a chance to overreact, I would like to set the record straight on a few things." 

 

Anita gave a small growl at not being able to speak her mind but nodded her agreement. 

 

Willow gave a small smile at that little triumph. "Anita, I'm an adult and can make up my own mind on what I will do. I choose to be with Damian and I want your blessing or at the very least your promise to stay out of our way." 

 

Anita rolled her eyes and began to pace across the room. Willow realized that she was still going to have to endure a lecture. She made her way to the couch and sat down next to Damian. He gave her a small grin and took her hand in his. 

Anita halted her pacing and scowled at the show of affection. "Willow, do you realize what you are getting yourself into? Damian is a vampire. A vampire, that I may remind you, stalked you in the recent past." 

 

Willow scoffed at Anita's tone. "Yes, he stalked me. I think that is how vampires do things. You should know. You are after all dating one yourself." 

 

Anita frowned but had to concede that point. Willow was just too clever for an argument. But Anita wouldn't want to see someone that could be her baby sister following in her footsteps. She couldn't save everyone but she might be able to save Willow. If only she would listen to reason. 

 

Anita's thoughts were interrupted by a loud sigh originating from Willow. Anita arched an eyebrow at Willow. Willow gave a sheepish grin in return. 

 

Willow looked down for a moment and then back up with an expression that Anita recognized as her `resolve face.' "Anita, as much as you wish that you could separate me from Damian. It is no longer possible. I have given him marks. Not as many as you but enough. He is our servant now. I can't undo what has been done. I didn't realize what I was doing until after the fact. I think you would understand that." 

 

Anita deflated as the reality of the situation sunk in. She looked to Jean Claude and Asher. Both returned her gaze with blank emotionless masks. 

Obviously, not going to find any help there. 

 

"I don't think that you should be around Damian. He can't be trusted entirely regarding you." 

 

Uncomfortable silence descended upon the room. Willow glanced over at Damian. He returned her gaze and gave a cocky grin to soothe her. She squeezed his hand and returned his smile. The room faded away. Their intimate moment stretched out and everyone else was forgotten. 

 

Asher moved from his hiding place to put a hand on Anita's shoulder. Anita turned to look at him. 

 

"Anita, would you deny them the chance at happiness? Happiness in any form should be seized and jealously guarded from the outside world. Learn from my example. I don't have that treasure anymore. I wish I did. At least, I have the memories." 

 

Anita softened her expression. She couldn't deny Asher anything. She knew that it was the marks influencing her. Jean Claude continued to love Asher. Nothing could change that. She gave a growl and abruptly turned to face the couple on the couch. 

 

"Fine, you've got my blessing. But Damian, hear me now. If you so much as muss a hair on her head then I will be introducing you to the afterlife. Do you understand?" 

 

Damian gave a nod and Willow jumped up with a squeal. She grabbed Anita and hugged for all she was worth. Anita lost breath in her lungs and grimaced. 

"Need to breathe here Willow." 

 

Willow blushed. "Sorry. So, sorry. Got all caught up with the emotion." She stepped away to allow Anita to catch her breath. "Thank you so much." 

 

Willow felt Damian stand behind her. He quickly whirled her to face him. "Guess that means you aren't going to be getting away from me." 

 

Willow gave a smirk. "Yes, and your fate is sealed as well. My Viking." 

 

Damian swept her into his arms and quickly devoured her mouth in a hungry kiss. The room along with everyone else faded into the background. Willow felt hope swell within her. Maybe her romantic life wasn't as doomed as she thought. One could only hope. 

 

THE END


End file.
